Harry Potter y la nueva Gryffindor:
by potteraficion
Summary: Se centra en el sexto año de nuestros protagonistas en el famoso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, será mas visible el desarrollo en aumento de poderes de nuestros protagonistas, ademas de la incorporación de una nueva y misteriosa alumna que viene de intercambio en la búsqueda de una nueva experiencia en su vida y con la expectativa de poder superarse a sí misma. Quidditch.
1. Capítulo 1: EL DEBER DE UN SUEÑO:

**CAPÍTULO 1:** EL DEBER DE UN SUEÑO:

Habitación circular, grande y acogedora en casi total silencio, solo es perceptible el sonido de la respiración de sus seis ocupantes, seis chicas que permanecen aun durmiendo plácidamente entre la frescura de las ligeras sabanas y el fresco aire de un amanecer cercano de una mañana de primavera y legible en un remoto y poco común colegio. Durmiendo dulces y tranquilas entre los muros de un colegio situado en un antiquísimo castillo entre montañas y lagos en alguna parte de un bonito y verde paraje español y por la paz reinante en el mundo desde que un malvado y horrible personaje desapareció casi inexplicablemente de la faz de la tierra.

Nuestras chicas no pertenecían a ningún colegio común y del que se pueda hablar con tranquilidad ante cualquier desconocido que cualquiera se puede encontrar algún día mientras se pasea tranquilamente por un parque, al igual que ellas no eran unas alumnas corrientes que pudieran explicar al detalle todas y cada una de las enseñanzas que a diario recibían de este particular internado un día cualquiera en cualquier lugar como en un inocente parque, ejemplo anteriormente mencionado. Ellas eran, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes de ese colegio, brujas.

El primer rayo de sol que anunciaba el amanecer hizo que la primera madrugadora se despertara casi al instante con una enorme sonrisa ante la perspectiva de un nuevo día de aprendizaje en ese colegio, un colegio que le había proporcionado desde su ingreso un sinfín de enseñanzas y en el que cada día deseaba aumentar su conociendo en todas sus ramas mágicas, disfrutando con las materias que mas le apasionaban y poniendo especial atención en las que pudiera resultarle algo mas complejas, aunque siempre había sido una muy buena alumna que aprendía rápido y a la que le apasionaban los nuevos retos.

Nuestra madrugadora no tardó mucho en levantarse y dirigirse al baño donde disfruto de una buena ducha para terminar de despejar su mente e eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño que le quedase, se vistió rápidamente y tras coger su mochila llena de libros de magia que siempre dejaba preparada la noche anterior a los pies de su cama y su varita, que como siempre guardaba debajo de su almohada, y que siempre llevaba dentro de la manga derecha de su túnica escolar, se dirigió a salir de su sala común (los alumnos estaban separados en cuatro casas según sus cualidades, cada casa tenia su sala común en la que pasar el tiempo libre cuando no se estaba en clase o disfrutando de un tiempo de ocio y cada casa estaba representada con un animal con las mismas características que se pedían en los alumnos para que ingresasen en cada una de esas casas) con dirección al jardín.

Atravesó varios pasillos y pasadizos que acortaban la distancia hacia la puerta que llevaba al exterior del castillo (siempre había sido una chica aventurera a la que a parte de los libros y el estudio en general también le llamaban la atención los misterios y desde el primer día de clase había recorrido en solitario varias veces el castillo desentrañando casi por completo todos sus secretos). En su rápido caminar hacia el exterior despertó a varios personajes de los retratos de los pasillos que se quejaban por su repentino despertar a tan tempranas horas (era algo normal que en el mundo mágico los retratos se movieran y hablara o que desaparecieran durante un tiempo de sus marcos).

Una vez en el exterior se sintió libre al respirar la fresca fragancia de un bonito día de primavera, el cielo ya se había terminado de aclarar y los primeros cantos de los pájaros del bosque cercano se hacia oír ante el aun reinante silencio (aun faltaban un par de horas para que empezaran las clases y no todos eran tan madrugadores). Se dirigió hacia el lado Este del castillo donde se encontraba uno de los lagos del colegio y tras observar los reflejos de los rayos del sol en las tranquilas aguas se dirigió hacia uno de sus rincones favoritos en esa época del año, la tranquila sombra de un albaricoquero en flor y se sentó bajo él, se descolgó del hombro la mochila que siempre llevaba repleta de libros, la abrió y rebuscó en ella hasta que halló lo que buscaba, un libro sobre Pociones Avanzadas (su asignatura favorita) que había sacado el día anterior de la biblioteca del colegio, lo abrió por la pagina que había marcado la noche anterior antes de irse a la cama y siguió leyendo por donde se había quedado.

Su lectura quedó pronto relegada a un segundo plano ya que a su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando hacia casi cinco años, cuando solo contaba con once años recién cumplidos, había recibido una carta mediante uno de los profesores del colegio en el que le decían que había sido admitida en Pyxis un colegio de magia y hechicería que recibía el nombre por una constelación, a sus creadores hacia siglos les había hecho gracia ese nombre por significar en español "Brújula", ya que su mayor sueño había sido guiar a sus futuros alumnos hacia un futuro de conocimiento mágico como una brújula a un viajero que en el principio de su viaje se encuentra perdido, sin rumbo.

Y con ese recuerdo vinieron muchos otros. Recuerdos de cuando había sido pequeña y había hecho cosas extrañas que hasta la llegada de esa carta no podía explicar, las preguntas que surgieron ese día en su cabeza preguntándose por ejemplo si sus padres habrían sido o no buenos magos como ella (habían muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y la habían dejado a cargo de un matrimonio amigo suyo que la adoptó y la trató como a la hija que nunca habían tenido) y las primeras semanas en ese colegio, adaptándose poco a poco a un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella y del que ignoraba su existencia hasta hacia muy poco tiempo, entre esos primeros recuerdos en el colegio, recordó la noche de su selección para la casa a la que iba a pertenecer mientras que estuviera en el colegio.

Recordó que la noche de su llegada al castillo, estaba muy nerviosa, había muchos chicos que como ella veían por primera vez ese colegio, al llegar a sus terrenos pudo apreciar un hermoso y antiquísimo castillo, que a pesar de su evidente longevidad estaba muy bien cuidado, no era muy grande, ya que no eran muchos los magos españoles que asistían a ese colegio, mas bien optaban por otros colegios mas importantes en Europa de los que ella había podido conocer su existencia tras consultar un libro sobre el tema que vio en la librería en la que compró sus libros para su primer curso.

Según ese libro, esos colegios tenían un mayor prestigio con el alto nivel de enseñanza que se impartía y por tanto era muchos los padres magos que mandaban allí a sus hijos a estudiar aprovechando que eran internados. Por lo leído en ese libro y viendo el colegio que se erguía ante ella pudo ver que a pesar de sus dimensiones no era tan grande como los demás, solo tenia tres plantas con cuatros torres que se situaban en dirección a los cuatro puntos cardinales. También pudo divisar un bosque dentro de los terrenos del colegio que se situaba en la parte Norte y dos lagos de similar tamaño en cada lado del castillo, uno en la parte Este y otro en la parte Oeste, dejando la parte Sur para unos cuantos invernaderos donde, posteriormente pudo ver por sí misma, se impartían las clases de Herbología.

Recordó su selección para una de las cuatro casas del colegio que se hacia la primera noche en el castillo, antes de un banquete de bienvenida y mediante la ayuda de un báculo de madera largo y finamente pulido que debía de medir alrededor de metro ochenta de altura y que en lo alto estaba coronado por una brillante gema, un enorme rubí que brillaba y reflejaba la luz de las velas que rodeaban todo el enorme comedor y que le daba a la gema y al báculo en general un aspecto de magnificencia y de enorme poder. Para ser seleccionado tenias que acercarte, después de ser llamado, al báculo y cogerlo con ambas manos mientras mirabas a la gema hasta que de ella saliera, en forma de figura sólida de humo, la silueta de uno de los cuatro animales que representaban a cada casa: Dragón (para el ambicioso y perseverante). Pegaso (para el trabajador y el amante de los desafíos). Unicornio (para el inteligente). Fénix (para el valiente).

Recordaba a la perfección cómo la señora Stronger, la anciana y encorvada profesora de Historia de la Magia, con la lista de todos los alumnos nuevos en la mano, iba llamándolo a todos uno por uno hasta que llegó a su nombre:

— Sonia Martínez.

Vio como la profesora levantaba la vista buscando a la chica que debía acercarse a continuación después de haber sido llamada y recorrió con la vista el grupo de alumnos a los que aun no había nombrado, iba a leer en voz alta su nombre de nuevo cuando vio acercarse a una niña de pelo largo, castaño y algo ondulado e intensos y grandes ojos verdes amarronados.

— Por favor, acércate al báculo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, has visto al resto de tus compañeros -dijo la profesora Stronger con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba aun muy nerviosa y temblaba un poco cuando poco a poco se fue acercando al atril donde el báculo la estaba esperando posado sobre un cojín rojo de terciopelo que hacia juego con su gema. Cuando estuvo frente a él suspiró hondo y poco a poco fue alargando la mano hasta aferrarla en torno al báculo, cuando consiguió cogerlo y levantarlo, lo dispuso frente a ella hasta apoyar la parte inferior en el suelo y alargar la otra mano para poder agarrarlo firmemente. Miro hacia arriba en dirección a la gema y de pronto sintió un pensamiento que no era suyo penetrando poco a poco en su cerebro y una voz que comenzó a hablarle:

— _¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ -ella se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de soltar el báculo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la voz volvió a hablarle- _tranquila, no tienes nada de qué temer, mi única misión es determinar en qué casa debéis estar. A ver, déjame pensar_ -durante unos segundos estuvo tentada a mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien mas era consciente de lo que esa voz le estaba diciendo pero no lo hizo, en el fondo sabia que solo ella podía oírle- _vaya, veo que estamos ante una chica muy inteligente y con muchas ganas de aprender, estarías bien en la casa del Unicornio, pero también veo que eres valiente y que deseas probarte a ti misma por lo que también estarías bien en la casa del Fénix. ¿Qué es lo que más valoras en la vida?_

Sonia se quedó unos segundos paralizada, no esperaba que una voz le hablara desde su propia cabeza y aun se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa, pero aun le sorprendió más que aquella voz, que debía de surgir del báculo a través de sus manos, le preguntara algo así como si pidiera su opinión sobre en qué casa quería estar, así que después de un momento de reflexión solo se le ocurrió responder con otra pregunta:

— ¿Te refieres a lo que más valoro entre la inteligencia y la valentía o a lo que más valoro en la vida?

Jamás antes un alumno le había planteado esa cuestión, aunque tampoco eran muchos alumnos los que, por sus cualidades, podrían haber ejercido un buen papel en más de una casa como para pedirle su opinión así que contestó:

— _Decídelo tu misma, ¿a qué crees que me refiero o a qué te gustaría que me refiriese?_

Con eso ella ya no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que debía contestar así que se dispuso a ser lo más sincera y lógica que pudo:

— Lo que más valoro es el poder de la amistad. Hay que ser valiente para poder ser capaz de hacer todo lo necesario para defender una amistad verdadera y lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de cuando se tiene esa amistad y se necesita ser valiente para conservarla -hizo una breve pausa para reflexionar en si debía o no añadir algo mas, pero pensó que no seria necesario ningún nuevo argumento, así que solo añadió-: la selección consiste en ser elegido para una casa u otra o en elegirla nosotros, en cualquier casa que decidas ponerme seguro que estaré bien y podré poner en práctica mi teoría.

Nunca antes había tenido que asignar a un alumno así y nunca pensó que pudiese presentarse esa situación, no solo vio en ella gran inteligencia y valentía sino un gran corazón y una lógica excepcional. A ella no le dijo nada mas, solo dejo ver la figura de un gran fénix de humo en representación no solo de la valentía sino, como ella misma entendió después, como la señal de que ella debía pertenecer realmente ahí, porque como los fénix a los magos a los que deciden ayudar y proteger, ella había resaltado la importancia de un buen amigo.

Y sentada bajo ese árbol también recordó las historias que los hijos de magos les contaban a todos los hijos de _muggles_ (personas sin magia) que deseaban escuchar algo sobre ese mundo. Al escuchar todas esas historias se encontró con pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, por una parte el miedo que cualquier persona normal tendría que sentir cuando le hablaban de una existencia pasada de un mago tenebroso al que todos le tenían pavor no solo con la idea de poder verlo en acción o de encontrárselo cualquier día en cualquier parte sino también el miedo que surgía solo al oír o pronunciar su nombre.

Un mago que había acabado con infinidad de familias no solo de magos sino también de _muggles_ por simple diversión y el que había desplegado un manto de desconfianza y miedo entre la población al no saber en quién podían o no confiar, al no saber quién podía traicionarles o si entre sus amigos había alguno de sus partidarios llamados también entre ellos _mortífagos_, un mago que sin ningún pudor había declarado públicamente con sus acciones que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir que el mundo entero estuviese a sus pies, un mago al que todos conocían como lord Voldemort y al que todos deseaban no conocer ni encontrarse nunca ni tampoco con ninguno de sus mortífagos.

Pero Sonia no solo había sentido miedo al escuchar esas historias, también había sentido esperanza, valentía y agallas y un deseo desesperado e infinito de poder ayudar a los demás y de poder defenderles de magos de esa calaña al escuchar las historias que hablaban de un pequeño salvador que había librado a toda la población de ambos mundos, sin proponérselo y sin ser consciente, de aquel mago tenebroso al que todos temían cuando aun era solo un bebé y con él había hecho que sus mortífagos se ocultasen y dejasen de atemorizar a todos y que aun nadie era capaz de explicarse cómo había sucedido ese milagro, un bebé, que por lo que ella sabia tendría que tener mas o menos su misma edad, al que todos conocían por haber propiciado la desaparición de Voldemort para siempre y por ser la única persona conocida que había salido con vida después de recibir la maldición Avada Kedavra (la maldición asesina) y cuyo nombre era Harry Potter.

Por esas mismas ganas de ayudar y defender a los demás había soñado desde que pisó el colegio en convertirse algún día en la mejor Auror del mundo (magos cazadores de magos tenebrosos).

Sonia, ahí sentada bajo ese árbol, estaba a punto de terminar su quinto curso de enseñanza mágica. En muchos aspectos aun se podía distinguir a la inocente niña que había llegado el primer día de clase sin apenas conocimiento alguno del nuevo mundo que se abría ante ella, pero en otros aspectos si que se le notaba el paso del tiempo.

Seguía con sus característicos ojos grandes e intensos, que como la noche de su selección y como la mayor parte del tiempo, de color verde amarronado, pero que, como poca gente se había fijado, cambiaban de color dependiendo de su estado de animo, y seguía con su ondulada melena castaña pero ya no llevaba el pelo tan largo como entonces, ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Esos eran los únicos rasgos que habían permanecido inalterables con el paso de los años, con el paso de los mismo se había ido convirtiendo en una chica alta y esbelta y con una gran agilidad gracias a los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch que había tenido desde su primer año en Pyxis (ningún alumno de primero antes había pertenecido al equipo de Quidditch de su casa, ninguno antes había mostrado el talento suficiente necesario para poder jugar) aunque sin ningún puesto fijo en el equipo, cada año jugaba en una posición dependiendo de la necesidad del equipo.

Esa agilidad y el esbelto y torneado cuerpo que se le había formado por el duro entrenamiento le había sido muy útil con el paso de los años en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en las exhibiciones de Duelos que cada año se hacían en el colegio. Pero también le había servido para llamar la atención de algún que otro alumno de cursos superiores que siempre intentaban convencerla para que como mínimo fuese su acompañante en los bailes que en algunas ocasiones se celebraban, aunque ella nunca había mostrado el menor interés por ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera había asistido nunca a ningún baile, prefería quedarse en su habitación o en su sala común leyendo o practicando algún hechizo o poción que hubiese encontrado en algún libro de la biblioteca.

El recuerdo de los intentos de los chicos de Pyxis por enamorarla o por convencerla para que les acompañara a los bailes del colegio le hizo ruborizarse y le arrancó la primera sonrisa sincera del curso, ya que con lo centrada que había estado para prepararse los exámenes de ese año, los TIMOs (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), casi no recordaba cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había sonreído así.

Tanto tiempo había pasado perdida en sus recuerdos que casi no había sido consciente del paso del tiempo y que a penas le quedaba tiempo para tomar algo ligero para desayunar en el comedor antes de dirigirse a su primera clase de la mañana: Pociones, la misma asignatura doble que tenia a primera hora los viernes desde que empezó el colegio. Para todos seria esa una mala forma de empezar el ultimo día de clase de la semana, pero no para ella y por eso no quería llegar tarde, así que guardó el libro en la mochila con precipitación, la cerró, se la echó al hombro y salió corriendo a buena velocidad de vuelta al castillo, donde se dirigió al comedor, cogió un par de tostadas envueltas en una servilleta y se las fue comiendo mientras se dirigía al aula donde se impartía la asignatura, a la que por suerte llegó justo a tiempo.

Al entrar en clase se dirigió a su asiento habitual, el pupitre de la primera final que estaba frente a la mesa del profesor, se sentó, se descolgó la mochila del hombro y la depositó en el suelo apoyada en la pata del pupitre que tenia junto a su pie derecho, se inclinó para sacar su juego de ingredientes para pociones y su ejemplar del libro _Filtros y pociones mágicas_ de Arsenius Jigger y lo abrió por la pagina dedicada al Filtro de Paz, poción que, según dijo el profesor en la clase anterior, estudiarían ese día.

El profesor inició la clase hablando de los efectos que tenia una poción de ese tipo bien ejecutada y de los efectos que tenia si se había cometido algún error. Bien realizada servía para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo, pero si no se median bien los ingredientes se le podía provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a quien la bebiese. Después de una pequeña explicación sobre ese filtro les dejo el resto de la clase para que lo realizaran.

Sonia comenzó por leer la receta completamente antes de empezar a hacerla, y al hacerlo no pudo mas que sonreír, para una chica que el mes anterior había conseguido realizar a la perfección un Félix Felicis (suerte liquida, poción de nivel de ÉXTASIS) modificando ella misma la receta para que resultase mejor ese filtro no podría ocasionarle ninguna dificultad, así que se dispuso a ello.

Como de costumbre, empezó a preparar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba antes de poner al fuego el caldero para facilitar y agilizar el trabajo, y para poder asegurarse de que luego añadía los ingredientes necesarios exactamente a su debido tiempo y evitaría cometer errores a la hora de remover el caldero el numero de veces correcto y en las direcciones correctas, así que pasó cerca de media hora cortando, triturando y sacando el jugo de todos los ingredientes. Para esta poción había que remover primero el caldero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego en el contrario, bajar el fuego -la poción hierve lentamente- hasta que alcanzara los grados adecuados durante un número determinado de minutos antes de añadir el último ingrediente; diez minutos antes de terminarla, debía salir un débil vapor plateado, como en la poción de Sonia, luego añadir polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y luego añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro.

Cuando terminó de realizar todos los pasos solo quedaban diez minutos de clase y a su poción solo le faltaban cinco para estar terminada, así que se dispuso a guardar el resto de ingredientes en su mochila y espero con una leve sonrisa en los labios por el trabajo realizado, segura de que tendría una nota aceptable. Cuando esos cinco minutos transcurrieron apartó la poción del fuego y embotelló la muestra que debía entregarle al profesor y se marchó de clase hacia la sala común, donde podría descansar un poco antes de comer e ir a la siguiente clase.

Su ultima clase de la semana era Historia de la Magia, una asignatura que le gustaba por todo lo que aprendía sobre el mundo mágico en cada clase pero que le parecía algo aburrida al no poder hacer otra cosa mas que escuchar y tomar apuntes. Por suerte la anciana profesora hacia que sus clases fueran amenas para evitar la distracción de sus oyentes, lo que hacia que la ultima clase doble del viernes pasara rápidamente. Cuando terminó la clase se dirigió rápidamente al comedor para la cena y en cuanto terminó desapareció como hacia a diario hacia su rincón secreto.

Aprovechando que todos estaban aún disfrutando de una merecida cena después de un largo día de clase se dirigió a su habitación, después de asegurarse de que no había nadie en el dormitorio que compartía con otras cinco chicas se dirigió hacia la taquilla que tenia asignada desde primero para guardar algunas cosas y que estaba cerca de la puerta del baño, cuando estuvo frente a ella sacó su varita de su manga derecha y apuntando a la cerradura pronunció un hechizo que hizo que la puerta de la taquilla se abriera de par en par, tras asegurarse de nuevo de que estaba sola, traspasó la estrecha puerta, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lo que tendría que haber sido un simple y pequeño armario con varias lejas, perchas o un hueco para dejar su escoba de carreras u objetos personales era ahora un espacio que ella misma había transformado en cuanto supo cómo hacerlo para crear una especie de rincón privado en el que poder leer con tranquilidad y practicar los hechizos o pociones que en secreto aprendía de los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca.

La habitación, grande y totalmente amueblada para cualquier necesidad y perfectamente iluminada con varias arañas con varias velas, tenia el fondo reservado para las practicas de hechizos, con varios cojines y maniquíes que le servían de dianas en la mayoría de practicas, el lateral izquierdo era su rincón de lectura, con un cómodo sillón con orejeras de terciopelo rojo, una mesita baja de té, varias estanterías con sus libros favoritos, tanto de magia como _muggles_, una acogedora chimenea que encendía en los días de invierno y una pequeña rendija de ventilación por donde se escapaba el humo que ésta producía y el lateral derecho era el rincón dedicado a sus practicas de pociones donde había una enorme mesa, igual que las mesas que los profesores tienen en sus aulas, un taburete donde poder sentarse mientras preparaba las pociones, una vitrina con todos los utensilios e ingredientes necesarios y otra rendija de ventilación para que se escapasen los agobiantes vapores del caldero.

Después de recorrer toda la estancia con la mirada para comprobar que todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado la vez anterior se dirigió a la derecha donde tenía sobre la enorme mesa un caldero que burbujeaba a fuego lento. Junto al caldero humeante había un pequeño atril en el que reposaba una copia que había hecho a escondidas de un libro de la biblioteca que se llamaba _Moste Potente Potions_ y en el que aparecían pociones muy complejas y útiles, la realización de la mayoría tenía un control estricto de todos los Ministerios de Magia del mundo. Ese libro estaba abierto por la página que indicaba las instrucciones de la poción que estaba terminando de cocerse en ese momento: la poción matalobos (hacia que una persona que se transformase en hombre-lobo cada luna llena conservase su personalidad si se la tomaba siguiendo las indicaciones).

Sonia miro la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda y comprobó que según las instrucciones la poción estaría lista en quince minutos, momento en el que se tornaría de un color rojo sangre indicando que todo había salido bien. Espero pacientemente ese tiempo y cuando empezaba a pensar que había cometido algún error la poción empezó a adquirir ese tono. Cuando la poción estuvo lista cogió varias botellas para almacenar pociones de la vitrina y las rellenó con la poción, antes de sellarlas les lanzó un útil hechizo a las botellas para impedir que la poción se echara a perder, las tapó y las encogió y se las guardó en el bolsillo para así poder guardarlas en su baúl y decidir después qué hacer con ellas. Se dirigió a la puerta de la taquilla dispuesta a salir a su habitación.

Se aseguró de que aun no habían nadie, salió, volvió a cerrar la puerta de su taquilla con el mismo hechizo de siempre, guardó los frascos de poción en una caja de madera acolchada que tenia en el fondo de su baúl junto a otras botellitas, cerró mágicamente su baúl, depositó su mochila junto a su baúl, guardó su varita bajo la almohada, se puso su camisón, se acostó con una sonrisa en los labios producida por la emoción del trabajo bien hecho y se quedó pronto profundamente dormida.

De repente se encuentra dentro de su sueño caminando por una serie de pasillos que le son a la vez familiares y desconocidos, se parecen a los pasillos que ella misma recorre a diario en su colegio para ir de un lado a otro, como en los de su colegio, estos también están llenos de retratos en movimiento aunque en su mayoría ahora se encontraban profundamente dormidos, pero eran cuadros y pasillos que ella no recordaba haber recorrido antes, éstos tenían una mayor magnificencia y se notaba que no tenían tantos siglos como el castillo en el que estaba su colegio, esos pasillos parecían pertenecer a un castillo con solo unas cuantas décadas de antigüedad, por eso ella estaba segura de que se trataba de otro castillo, estaba mejor cuidado y conservado y era mas que perceptible el hecho de que todo lo que veía en él era prácticamente nuevo.

A pesar de no saber dónde se encontraba siguió caminando, algo dentro de ella la hizo seguir sin vacilar, como si conociera y hubiera recorrido ese camino desconocido cientos de veces. Sabiendo el camino a seguir hubo algo que la hizo detenerse de pronto, el sonido de un ave cantando, emitiendo el mejor sonido que hasta entonces ella había escuchado, un sonido que llenaba su pecho de paz, de tranquilidad y de familiaridad, como si esa canción le diera la bienvenida a casa después de una larga ausencia y de pronto vio al ave que emitía esa canción. De la nada se había materializado ante ella con un resplandor rubí y oro un hermoso ejemplar de fénix, era un fénix estaba segura, nunca había visto uno de cerca pero si había visto infinidad de veces un retrato de un ejemplar cada vez que veía el símbolo de su casa o habría el libro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas por la pagina que hablaba de ellas.

Al ver al ave se vio tentada a acercarse a ella e intentar acariciarlo, pero se contuvo, no creía que ese gesto fuese bien recibido y no deseaba ofenderlo. De pronto el ave dejo de cantar y miró a Sonia durante unos segundos, unos segundos en los que pareció reconocerla y para asombro de Sonia adoptó su forma de ave de fuego, parecía que estada en llamas, daba la sensación de que te carbonizaría con solo rozarte, y comenzó un vuelo alrededor de ella piando en lo que parecía una muestra de alegría hasta que adoptó de nuevo su forma normal y se posó en su hombro derecho. Sonia aprovechó para acariciarle y el fénix acercó su cabecita a la mejilla de la chica y la rozó mientras cerraba los ojos en una clara muestra de que le gustaba sentirse acariciada por ella.

Después de unos segundos el ave volvió a abrir los ojos y dirigió la mirada a los ojos de la chica hasta que ambas se miraron fijamente, después de unos segundos el ave alzó de nuevo el vuelo y comenzó a volar alejándose de ella por el pasillo, cuando estaba a punto de perderse de vista girando la esquina de un pasillo se detuvo, se giro y miro a Sonia, la estaba invitando a seguirla y eso fue lo que ella entendió así que la siguió un par de pasillos mas hasta que llegaron a situarse ambos frente a una gárgola de piedra que había en medio del pasillo. Algo en Sonia le dijo que esa estatua estaba custodiando una entrada y que por esa razón estaba esperando una señal de ella para poder descubrirle la entrada como un hechizo o una contraseña, cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra la gárgola se movió dejando a la vista una escalera en forma de caracol que la invitaba a subir.

Sonia miro al fénix como esperando una señal de él que le indicara el paso a seguir, pero por toda respuesta el ave se adelantó a ella dirigiéndose hacia el hueco que llevaba a lo que hubiese al final de la escalera de caracol. Después del fénix ella se dirigió a la escalera y en cuanto puso ambos pies sobre el primer escalón, la escalera comenzó a moverse transportándola al siguiente nivel. Cuando la escalera se detuvo, vio que se encontraba ante una puerta de madera con un llamador metálico en forma de grifo y el fénix se encontraba a su lado, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió sola.

Cuando entró se quedó sin palabras, desde el principio tuvo claro que se trataba de un despacho, el mejor despacho en el que había estado nunca, en el fondo de la habitación había un enorme escritorio finamente labrado con una enorme butaca de respaldo alto y tras él había una pared en la que había un tapiz que la cubría casi por completo con un escudo de armas, dividido en cuatro partes, en la esquina superior izquierda se podía ver un león dorado sobre un fondo escarlata, en la esquina superior derecha se podía ver una serpiente plateada sobre un fondo verde, en la esquina inferior izquierda se podía ver un tejón negro sobre un fondo amarillo y en la esquina inferior derecha se podía ver un águila cobre sobre un fondo azul, justo en el centro del escudo de armas había una enorme letra H.

Ese escudo de armas le era familiar, lo había visto antes pero no recordó dónde lo había visto, antes de poder caer en la cuenta de dónde lo había visto sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por la entrada silenciosa al despacho de tres personas todos ellos de edad avanzada: un hombre y dos mujeres.

El hombre era alto y delgado, llevaba el pelo corto y canoso y una pequeña perilla canosa, llevaba una tunita escarlata con algunos adornos en dorado, en su rostro podía verse una sonrisa bondadosa y una mirada de ojos azules que transmitía coraje. Una de las mujeres, la que había entrado junto al hombre, era un poco mas baja que Sonia, llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño que la hacia parecer un poco mas alta, llevaba una túnica en azul celeste con algunos adornos en cobre, en su rostro pudo verse la misma sonrisa bondadosa que en el rostro del que debía de ser su marido, pero su mirada azul reflejaba una mayor sabiduría. Y la ultima mujer era físicamente muy parecida a ella y tenían la misma altura, parecía un poco mas joven que los otros dos, aun se podía ver el color castaño de su melena en el moño sencillo que llevaba, llevaba una túnica amarilla clara con algunos adornos en negro, en su rostro se podía ver una media sonrisa bondadosa y una mirada castaña que reflejaba preocupación y alivio.

Al verles entrar, Sonia tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí por el miedo que le producía el hecho de que la hubiesen descubierto ahí y que creyesen que estaba haciendo algo indebido, pero también surgió en ella la idea de que debía estar ahí, que ese era su sitio, así que solo se le ocurrió empezar con una disculpa:

— Sé que no debería estar aquí y siento haber entrado sin permiso, pero no pude evitar seguir al fénix hasta aquí. El despacho es muy bonito y ese escudo de armas es impresionante, tengo la vaga sensación de que me resulta familiar. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Lo siento -se disponía a abandonar la estancia cuando la mujer que se parecía tanto a ella habló:

— No, espera, no te vayas -Sonia se giró y ella continuó hablando- no es una casualidad que estés aquí, tal vez tu deseo de marcharte sea porque has notado nuestra sorpresa al verte, pero es solo porque no esperábamos tu visita hasta dentro de un mes mas o menos.

Sonia se quedó mirándola un instante y luego miró a los otros dos sin saber qué decir, hasta que después de una pequeña reflexión lo único que se le pasaba por la mente eran muchas preguntas y las formuló todas esperando desentrañar el misterio de todo ese asunto:

— ¿Cómo que no es una casualidad que yo este aquí? ¿Por qué me estaban esperando? ¿Para qué me esperaban? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué todo aquí me resulta familiar cuando nunca he estado aquí? ¿Qué esta pasando?

— Espera, espera. No tan deprisa -ahora era el hombre quien hablaba- tendrás todas las respuestas que esperas, a su debido tiempo, no será una conversación muy larga, ¿qué tal si nos ponemos cómodos y empezamos a informarte? -dijo sonriéndole.

Se acercó al escritorio donde se sentó, y conjuró tres butacas, una a cada lado del sillón que había tras el escritorio donde Sonia intuyó que irían las dos mujeres y otra frente al escritorio, obviamente para ella. Cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, hizo aparecer un juego de té con pastas para tomarlo mientras hablaran, cuando todos tuvieron su taza de té caliente en la mano, el hombre retomó la palabra:

— Creo que será mejor que empecemos por las presentaciones, ¿no? -dijo mirando a Sonia, esta asintió pero no dijo ni una palabra, el hombre interpretó este silencio como que ella no diría nada hasta saber quiénes eran ellos así que él empezó con las presentaciones- muy bien, los anfitriones primero, yo soy Godric, el director de esta escuela, veo que no te sorprendió encontrarte con un fénix por lo que debes de haber descubierto parte de tus poderes y estudiar en un colegio de magia, así que no te sorprenderá que te diga que esta es una escuela de magia -hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de la chica, como no vio ninguna continuó- a mi izquierda esta Helga -dijo mirando a la mujer que se parecía a ella- y a mi derecha esta mi esposa Rowena -miro a su esposa- ambas, junto conmigo y otro amigo, que nos traicionó, fundamos esta escuela. Ahora te toca a ti, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Sonia -dijo simplemente.

— Parece que no eres una chica muy habladora -dijo Rowena con una sonrisa.

— Ahora mismo no tengo mucho que decir, tal vez cuando me respondáis a mis preguntas tenga algo que añadir -dijo Sonia.

Rowena, sorprendida por la respuesta, se quedó unos segundos en silenció y miró a sus compañeros.

— Entonces me temo que no dirás mucho mas, tenemos las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, pero son respuestas que tu misma y a su debido tiempo deberás averiguar -contestó Rowena.

— Deberás fiarte de lo poco que en estos momentos podemos contarte y de la sensación de familiaridad que, por lo que puedo apreciar, tienes desde que llegaste aquí y desde que _Fawkes_ te encontró -dijo Helga señalando al fénix escarlata y dorado que estaba posado en una percha cerca del escritorio.

— ¿_Fawkes_? -preguntó Sonia.

— Si, _Fawkes_ es mi fénix, lo tengo desde hace muchos años, perteneció a un antepasado mío, fue un tanto conocido, y desde entonces ha ido pasando de generación en generación, cuando llegue el momento pasara a ser el guardián de mi hijo y así será siempre a no ser que en algún momento se encuentre con algún descendiente que no sea digno de tener un guardián y entonces emprenderá el vuelo -dijo Godric, esto último con una ligera sonrisa mirando fijamente a Sonia-. Hay ocasiones en las que el fénix no puede pasar directamente a su siguiente "dueño" por diversas causas, pero siempre se acaban encontrando, él siempre sabe reconocer al merecedor de su protección siguiendo la descendencia de mi sangre.

— Algo de eso decía en el libro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, la capacidad y tenacidad de un fénix de reconocer a aquellos magos que son dignos de tener a un fénix como guardián. Pero también se dice que eso solo pasa rara vez y en familias de magos que han hecho o están destinados a hacer grandes cosas o que tienen el poder necesario para ello.

— Exacto -dijo Godric con una sonrisa-. Veo que Helga no se equivocó -no añadió nada más pero volvió a sonreír y la mirada se le iluminó, sobretodo al mirar a sus dos compañeras.

— El motivo por el que estas aquí es porque sabíamos que tarde o temprano volverías aquí, a tu verdadera casa, a tu hogar y no queríamos marcharnos de este mundo sin llegar a conocerte -dijo Helga-. Serás grande, lo sé, algo muy fuerte en mi me dice que tengo razón y que harás grandes cosas, que sabrás hallar el camino a casa y que vendrás a tu hogar, y lo mas importante, sé que llegado el momento de tomar las decisiones importantes sabrás qué decidir o por lo menos eso esperamos, por el bien de todos.

— Por el bien de todos -dijeron al unísono Godric y Rowena.

— Sigue nuestro consejo, ahora que has visto y sentido parte de tu hogar debes volver a él -dijo Rowena- es lo único que ahora podemos decirte, el resto debes averiguarlo tu misma y para ello debes ocupar el lugar que aquí te aguarda desde tu nacimiento, incluso desde antes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante que yo averigüe dónde estoy ahora y que venga aquí? -dijo Sonia anhelando desesperadamente una respuesta.

— A eso no podemos contestarte ahora, lo averiguaras, te lo prometemos, pero aun no es el momento de que ese conocimiento te sea revelado, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento -dijo Godric mientras se levantaba de su asiento y sus compañeras le imitaban, al ver que todos se levantaban, Sonia también lo hizo-. Ahora debes volver al lugar del que viniste para que puedas reflexionar sobre lo que has visto, oído y sentido.

Sonia se disponía a replicar y a seguir preguntando y reclamando respuestas cuando sintió una extraña fuerza que tiraba de ella hacia atrás, como obligándola a desandar el trayecto anterior y antes de que se diera cuenta despertó de golpe en su cama de Pyxis.


	2. Capítulo 2: PERSIGUIENDO UN SUEÑO:

**CAPÍTULO 2**: PERSIGUIENDO UN SUEÑO:

Recordaba hasta el ultimo detalle de todo lo vivido en su sueño y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, cada vez que pensaba en la extraña sensación de familiaridad que había sentido al recorrer esos pasillos le hacia sentir añoranza, en el fondo sabia que realmente no había estado nunca en ese lugar pero el pensar que no estaba allí le hacia sentir que le faltaba algo, sabia que debía ir, que debía volver a recorrer cada centímetro de ese castillo que ella sabía que debía ser su hogar y el que deseaba que se convirtiera en su hogar y una gran determinación se apoderó de ella y la certeza de que terminaría averiguando todo lo que debía saber. Algo en su cerebro no la dejaba volver a dormir, un vago recuerdo que sabía que debía de ser importante aunque no podía determinar qué era. Sabía que desde que había pisado ese lugar en su sueño todo le había sido muy familiar, pero no sabia el porqué.

De repente una chispa se encendió en algún rincón de su cerebro y se levantó de un salto de la cama y cogió su varita que estaba bajo su almohada, al incorporarse pudo ver los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo amanecer pero no le importó, era sábado y, como todos los sábados, todos solían levantarse tarde, sobre todo ahora que la temporada de Quidditch acababa de terminar. Se giró y se dirigió a su taquilla, apuntó a la cerradura con su varita, lanzó el hechizo para abrirla, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que sus compañeras seguían durmiendo y entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Al entrar se dirigió veloz hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba su rincón de lectura, depositó rápidamente su varita sobre la pequeña mesita de té que había entre la chimenea apagada y el sillón en el que leía y se dirigió a las estanterías donde tenía los libros que mas solía leer y los que más le gustaban, posó la vista en la primera de las lejas, la dedicada a los libros de lectura sobre temas generales de la magia, y buscó entre los volúmenes el que trataba sobre los principales colegios de Europa, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

Cuando ya tuvo el libro que buscaba entre sus manos se dirigió velozmente hacia la cómoda butaca y se sentó. Antes de abrir el libro lo depositó sobre su regazo con la mano izquierda acariciando el lomo y la derecha tocando suavemente la portada. Cerró ligeramente los ojos y suspiró antes de abrirlo por la primera página como tomando la decisión de si debía o no seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Tras dar el paso más difícil para ella, que era el de seguir con la búsqueda de aquel lugar que se le hacía tan familiar y que parecía reclamarla, fue pasando una por una las páginas.

Todos los capítulos contenían los mismos puntos para describir a los distintos colegios que por unos u otros motivos se habían convertido en los más populares y famosos a la hora de instruir a prometedores alumnos. Todos esos capítulos comenzaban con el nombre en mayúsculas, negrita, cursiva y subrayado de los distintos colegios con su escudo de armas a ambos lados. A eso le seguía la información del país en el que se ubicaba, los requisitos que cada escuela pedía para sus alumnos, una descripción más o menos detallada de la distribución interna de sus dependencias y de su mecánica diaria de trabajo y un extenso apartado sobre su historia desde su constitución, entre otros detalles.

Después de unos minutos pasando las hojas del libro una por una y fijándose con detenimiento y ahínco en todos y cada uno de los escudos de armas por fin halló lo que estaba buscando y con el hallazgo de la información que tanto deseaba encontrar no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de alegría y alivio.

Sintió alegría al encontrar toda la información relacionada con el colegio que estaba buscando y esa misma alegría la llevó a leer, de cabo a rabo y prestando minuciosa atención a todo, lo que en ese capitulo se decía.

Cuando llevó al apartado dedicado a su extensa historia, cuya fundación se remontaba hacia casi un milenio, puso el máximo interés ya que deseaba saber si realmente coincidía la descripción de tres de sus cuatro fundadores con los tres personajes con los que había estado hablando brevemente en su sueño.

Y ahí estaban, descritos a la perfección en ese apartado dedicado a toda su historia. Ahora que había vuelto a leer todo lo que se decía en ese libro sobre el colegio con el que había soñado, se dio cuenta de que todas las piezas encajaban. Ya recordaba por qué uno de sus fundadores, Salazar Slytherin, se había marchado a los pocos años de haber fundado la escuela. Él, al contrario que sus compañeros, opinaba que no debían dejar que en su colegio estudiasen los magos hijos de _muggles_ y al ver que no podría convencerles se había marchado con la promesa de que algún día alguno de sus descendientes lograría vengarse en su nombre. Por fin entendió por qué en su sueño solo habían aparecido los otros tres fundadores, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff: hacia muchos años que Slytherin había abandonado Hogwarts.

El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ese era el colegio con el que había soñado, el que reclamaba su presencia sin saber aun por qué y al que estaba deseando poder ir.

Cerró el libro y lo devolvió al hueco de la estantería en el que estaba, volvió a sentarse en la butaca con la cabeza hecha un lío y la esperanza de poder aclarar pronto sus ideas y así poder tomar una decisión sobre lo que haría a continuación ahora que ya sabia en dónde la reclamaban.

Después de un par de horas de reflexión tomó la decisión de seguir a su instinto y a su corazón. Decidió que intentaría por todos los medios poder asistir el próximo curso a Hogwarts, pero para ello antes debía superar varios obstáculos, todos ellos inminentes: primero conseguir el consentimiento de sus padres (había decidido escribirles inmediatamente), segundo solicitar una plaza en el que por lo que ella sabía era el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Europa y tercero y último aprobar todos y cada uno de sus TIMOs con las mejores notas posibles para facilitar su admisión en Hogwarts.

Después de plantearse mentalmente los pasos a seguir para conseguir terminar de darle sentido al sueño que había tenido se levantó de la butaca, cogió su varita de encima de la mesita de té y se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a salir de su taquilla no sin antes cerciorarse de que no habían moros en la costa.

Tras salir se dirigió a su baúl, cogió la primera túnica del colegio que encontró y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, cuando terminó dejó su camisón sobre la cama deshecha cogió de su mochila una pluma, un tintero y un pergamino y se dirigió a una apartada mesa de su sala común. Tras unos minutos pensando en cómo podría plantearles a sus padres la petición de que la dejaran asistir al curso siguiente a Hogwarts terminó de redactar su carta, la selló y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Acto seguido se levantó del sillón en el que estaba, salió de su sala común y se dirigió hacia la lechucería donde la estaría esperando _Lyra_, su lechuza hembra de plumaje pardo con unas plumas blancas en el pecho que formaban una estrella y unos ojos verdes con reflejos ambarinos, tras una buena noche de caza por si la necesitaba.

En cuanto entró a la lechucería se puso a buscar a su lechuza, pero no necesitó estar mucho tiempo buscándola ya que a los pocos segundos de haber entrado vio cómo un borrón pardo bajaba de una alta percha directamente hacia ella hasta que se posó en su hombro derecho. Al verla bajar, Sonia le sonrió, cuando se posó en su hombro la acarició con la mano izquierda y la lechuza le picoteó el dedo índice con dulzura en señal de reconocimiento.

— Hola _Lyra_ -dijo mientras le seguía sonriendo-, tengo un trabajito para ti, debes entregarles esta carta a mis padres -continuó mientras sacaba la carta de su bolsillo izquierdo-, cuando se la entregues debes esperar a que te den una respuesta, recuerda que ellos no tienen ninguna otra forma de contactar conmigo -le acercó la carta al pico y la lechuza la cogió y ululó dulcemente en señal de entendimiento antes de emprender el vuelo y salir por la ventana-, buen viaje _Lyra_. Espero que puedas traer buenas noticias.

Permaneció apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana hasta que dejó de ver la mancha parda en la que se había estado convirtiendo su lechuza. Cuando dejó de verla abandonó la lechucería y tras pasar rápidamente por el comedor para almorzar algo rápido se dirigió a su sala común.

Sabia que su lechuza no volvería en todo el fin de semana y que tal vez tardaría unos días más en volver ya que la casa de sus padres estaba casi al otro lado del país, así que una vez que llegó a la sala común de la casa del Fénix cogió su mochila, se retiró a la privacidad de su rincón de lectura dentro de su taquilla y retomó con mucho mas ahínco la preparación de los próximos exámenes, poniendo así en marcha la segunda etapa de su plan para conseguir ingresar en Hogwarts: sacar las mejores notas posibles en sus TIMOs.

******************************* Casa de Sonia ********************************

Domingo de finales de mayo, son las nueve de la mañana. En la cocina de una casa normal de un barrio _muggle_ de clase media se encuentra un hombre de edad media, rondando los cuarenta años, moreno, alto y de complexión atlética, tomando una taza de café sentado a la pequeña y cuadrada mesa, con capacidad para cuatro personas, mientras lee el periódico matutino del domingo. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo el periódico que no se fijó en que una lechuza parda con una curiosa estrella de plumaje blanco en el pecho y ojos verdes de reflejos ambarinos, muy conocida para él, acababa de entrar por la ventana con una carta en el pico hasta que ésta le picoteó cariñosamente una de las manos tras posarse limpia y silenciosamente sobre la mesa.

Cuando sintió el picoteo de la lechuza que reclamaba su atención y tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de verla ahí posada, plegó el periódico que ya había perdido su interés, lo depositó sobre la mesa cerca de donde se encontraba la lechuza y la liberó de su carga. Sabía que esa era una carta de su hija Sonia, al igual que imaginó que esa carta no estaría dirigida solo a él, así que después de coger la carta se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba su mujer, una mujer de mas o menos su misma edad, rubia, con el pelo largo y mirada azulada, y tras mostrarle el pergamino plegado ambos se dispusieron a sentarse en el sofá. Al desplegar el pergamino vieron, que como siempre, se trataba de una carta corta, escrita limpia, ordenada y pulcramente y comenzaron a leer juntos la carta de su hija.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Ante todo quiero deciros que siento mucho no haberos escrito en todo el curso con regularidad, cosa que os prometí hacer y que como siempre no he conseguido poder hacer._

_Yo estoy bien, apenas queda un mes de clase y eso se nota en el aumento del nivel de exigencia en todas las asignaturas, sobre todo este año que deberemos someternos a unos exámenes mucho mas importantes y cuyas notas nos ayudaran a decidir el camino a seguir y a lo que desearemos dedicarnos cuando terminemos el colegio._

_Llevo preparándome para esos exámenes desde el inicio de curso, bueno, desde que entré al colegio, pero ahora que ha terminado la Copa de Quidditch (por cierto, hemos vuelto a ganar) le dedico aun mas tiempo al estudio._

_Sabéis que desde siempre he querido ser Auror, al igual que también sabéis que soy una chica a la que le gustan los retos y superarse a sí misma y eso es lo que quiero. Por eso he pensado que podría buscar suerte asistiendo el próximo curso al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra._

_Sé que esta petición os puede pillar un poco desprevenidos, pero solo seria un curso, de intercambio, para probar, funciona como internado igual que Pyxis y podía ir a visitaros en vacaciones como hago ahora. Para mi es muy importante, es la mejor escuela de magia de Europa, su nivel de enseñanza es muy alto pero creo que estoy preparada para afrontarlo sin problemas. Sobre todo después de que mamá, al ser inglesa, me enseñara a hablar y escribir en inglés a la perfección._

_Esperando vuestra respuesta se despide cariñosamente vuestra hija_

_Sonia_

_P.D.: Esta podría ser la oportunidad que siempre he estado esperando para poder convertirme algún día en la mejor Auror. Aun no he solicitado ninguna plaza para el próximo curso porque estoy esperando vuestro consentimiento._

Antes de comentar nada, ambos levantaron la mirada y estuvieron mirándose durante bastante tiempo. Asta que Francisco, el padre de Sonia, habló:

— Alice, ¿qué crees que debemos hacer?

— No lo se, Fran. No creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Recuerda las instrucciones que John y Jane nos dejaron en su testamento cuando murieron -dijo Alice, después de una breve pausa continuó-: En su testamento nos pedían que con su muerte cuidáramos y protegiéramos a su hija dándole una nueva identidad y alejarla de Inglaterra. Ahora no podemos darle permiso para que vuelva a Londres, si le llegase a pasar algo por volver ellos habrían muerto en vano.

— Cariño, lo sé, créeme que lo se -dijo Fran-, cumplimos con su voluntad, vinimos a vivir a mi país y le di el nombre de mi madre y mi apellido para protegerla. También sé que ellos debieron de morir en algo muy peligroso y seguro que algo relacionado con la magia, pero también recuerdo otra parte de lo que nos decían en su testamento, que si algún día su hija nos decía o nos pedía que la dejáramos ir a Hogwarts no se lo impidiéramos.

— Lo sé, también recuerdo esa parte, pero ¿quién nos asegura a nosotros que allí estará protegida?

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, en su carta Sonia decía que funcionaba como un internado, así que no saldrá del colegio y allí habrá muchos profesores pendientes de que no le pase nada malo a ningún alumno -Fran seguía sin ver a su mujer muy convencida con la idea de dejar que Sonia fuera a ese colegio, así que añadió-: ¿Recuerdas el libro sobre los mejores colegios de Europa que Sonia compró hace unos años? -Alice se limitó a asentir-, lo leí, recuerdo que decía que ese colegio era el mejor y también recuerdo que tiene una cantidad enorme de hechizos y conjuros de protección para garantizar la seguridad de sus alumnos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer para que Sonia algún día cumpla su sueño de ser Auror es permitiéndole que vaya a ese colegio -hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Dejaras que asista?

Alice se lo pensó durante unos instantes y después, tras un largo suspiró, dijo:

— Vale, esta bien, que vaya. Además aun me queda la esperanza de que no consiga una plaza para ir. Si ese colegio de verdad es tan bueno y tan famoso, tienen que ser muchos los hijos de magos que quieran asistir allí.

Fran sabia desde el principio que ella no quería dejar que Sonia volviera a Inglaterra, al igual que sabía que se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad de la chica. Sonia no era la hija biológica de la pareja y ella desde hacia años sabía toda la historia, pero ambos la habían querido y tratado como la hija que nunca habían tenido. Por eso él también estaba preocupado con la posibilidad de que una vez en Inglaterra le pasase algo, pero en ese momento tenía que mostrarse fuerte para no provocarle más preocupación a su esposa. La abrazó con fuerza, le depositó un dulce beso en el pelo y dijo:

— Es normal que te preocupes por ella, desde siempre la has querido como una hija, yo también, pero ya no es una niña y tampoco es la inocente chica que entró en un colegio de magia con once años sin ningún conocimiento de ese mundo, te aseguro que es totalmente capaz de cuidar de sí misma sin problemas, al igual que estoy seguro de que sería capaz de hacer salir corriendo a cualquier mago adulto que se lo mereciera.

Fran siguió abrazando a su mujer mientras le acariciaba con dulzura el pelo para transmitirle una tranquilidad que ni él mismo sentía. En todo momento se había mostrado seguro y tranquilo pero al igual que ella, él también tenía cierto miedo por la seguridad de su hija.

Sabían que _Lyra_ había recorrido un largo camino para llevarle la carta de Sonia al igual que lo notaron por el cansancio que la lechuza desprendía cuando ambos, después de unos minutos reflexionando sobre si darle o no permiso a su hija para asistir a Hogwarts y del tiempo que habían pasado después en el sofá haciéndose a la idea, volvieron a la cocina. Así que se apresuraron a darle agua y comida para que recuperara fuerzas y después dejaron que descansara tranquilamente en la percha que ocupaba durante las vacaciones en la habitación de Sonia durante todo el día.

El lunes por la tarde, después de haber comido y de haberse cerciorado ambos de que hacían bien al dejarla ir, se dirigieron a la habitación de Sonia con un cuenco con algo de comida para _Lyra_ y otro con un poco de agua para que tomara lo necesario para su viaje de vuelta, después le tendieron la carta con la respuesta que Alice, por decisión de los dos, había escrito para su hija y la vieron desaparecer rumbo a Pyxis.

Martes por la mañana, es la hora en la que todos los alumnos se congregan en el comedor de Pyxis para desayunar antes de comenzar las clases. Han pasado tres días desde que Sonia tomó la decisión de escribir a sus padres pidiéndoles permiso para asistir el curso siguiente a Hogwarts y aun no había recibido respuesta.

_Lyra_ nunca había tardado mas de tres días en llevar y traer las carta cada vez que se escribía con sus padres y algo dentro de ella le decía que aquel día, cuando llegara la hora del correo, que faltaba menos de cinco minutos, vería llegar a su parda lechuza con la carta de sus padres y que con un poco de suerte contendría la respuesta que ella tanto ansiaba.

Sonia se encontraba muy seria y callada en la mesa de la casa del Fénix dándole vueltas sin parar a la cucharilla con la mirada perdida a la ya fría taza de té, de la que no había sido capaz de darle mas que un par de sorbos debido a los nervios por lo que a ella le parecía una larga espera. Solo fue capaz de levantar la mirada cuando fue sacada de su letargo con el fuerte ulular y gorjeo de cientos de lechuzas que entraban por las diversas ventanas del comedor buscando a sus dueños para depositar la carga que llevaban con ellas. Sonia miraba sin parar de un lado a otro buscando un borrón pardo que tuviese la intención de acercarse a ella, pero eso nunca sucedió, _Lyra_ no se encontraba ahí.

Después de sentir cómo la pequeña burbuja de esperanza que se había formado en su pecho se rompía, Sonia cogió su mochila y cabizbaja se dirigió al aula donde se impartía la clase de Transformaciones. Esas clases no le agradaban mucho, no la asignatura en sí que encontraba muy interesante, la profesora que impartía esa asignatura no la hacía nada atractiva, hacía que el espectacular arte de transformar una cosa u animal en algo totalmente distinto careciera de fundamento. Tras una clase algo aburrida en el que habían estado practicando una transformación que ella ya había conseguido dominar dentro de su taquilla, se dirigió hacia el comedor para comer.

La tristeza que sentía por la ausencia de noticias de casa hizo que apenas probara bocado, se sirvió en su plato algo de puré de patatas y pollo asado, alimentos que casi la mitad quedó enseguida frío. Mientras transcurría la comida en silencio el tiempo comenzó a imitar su estado de ánimo y en pocos instantes el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando una suave llovizna empezó a caer.

Sonia, al ver ese cambio en el tiempo, miró hacia la ventana mas próxima pensando en que en ese momento el cielo reflejaba bien lo que sentía. Después de unos instantes mirando el cielo cogió su mochila y se dirigió al aula donde se impartía la clase de Encantamientos.

No había para ella nada peor en ese momento, después de no haber visto a _Lyra_ llegar junto al resto de lechuzas y el mal tiempo, que una clase de Encantamientos con el aburrido profesor Sánchez para rematar el día.

Desde su llegada a Pyxis el profesor Sánchez no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por enseñarles nada útil, dedicaba toda la clase a leer el periódico mágico o a corregir las escasas redacciones sobre la materia que les mandaba para tenerles entretenidos mientras los alumnos "aprendían" leyendo el libro de texto que hubiese mandado comprar para el curso que les correspondía.

A esa asignatura era a la que Sonia mas tiempo le dedicaba, junto a Pociones porque le fascinaba, en sus interminables horas de aprendizaje dentro de su taquilla, todo lo que ella había aprendido se debía no solo al estudio del libro que el profesor les había mandado cada año sino también al estudio y práctica de todos los libros que leía de la biblioteca mientras el profesor Sánchez se enorgullecía diciendo que todo lo que ella y el resto del alumnado sabía se debía a su eficaz sistema de enseñanza.

Sonia consideraba que eso de dedicar las clases única y exclusivamente a la lectura sin poner los hechizos en práctica era una perdida de tiempo, uno aprendía de los errores que se cometían al hacer algo y de la repetición y no solo leyendo, por lo que esa era en la única asignatura en la que buscaba el último asiento del aula junto a una ventana, que era lo que estaba más alejado de la mesa del profesor, y ahí practicaba algunos hechizos disimuladamente bajo la mesa y la atenta mirada de algún que otro compañero que no podía mantener durante mucho tiempo la atención puesta en el libro.

Cuando Sonia entró al aula se dirigió casi de forma automática a su asiento, se sentó, sacó el libro, depositó la mochila en el suelo y abrió el libro por la pagina del capitulo que ese día tocaba leer. A los pocos segundos entró el profesor y, mientras se dirigía a su mesa, les dijo que empezaran con su lectura.

Sonia estaba, con su varita bajo la mesa, haciendo desaparecer y aparecer su mochila (ese día tocaba estudiar el tema de los hechizos desvanecedores y comparecedores) tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que al principio no se percató del sutil sonido de algo golpeando el cristal hasta que su compañero de pupitre le señaló la ventana y, al girarse, vio a su empapada lechuza intentando llamar su atención bajo la lluvia.

Tal fue la alegría que sintió al ver aparecer a su lechuza que casi no fue capaz de contener un grito de alegría y jubilo, hasta dejó de llover y comenzó a distinguirse los débiles rayos del sol entre las nubes.

Sonia dirigió la mirada hacía la cabecera del aula donde se encontraba el profesor Sánchez leyendo el periódico como de costumbre. Al ver que el periódico le impedía ver lo que los alumnos hacían, Sonia alzó su varita y la dirigió hacia la ventana para poder abrirla y dejar así paso a su empapada y cansada lechuza.

Cuando la lechuza consiguió por fin entrar al aula, abrió las empapadas alas hasta llegar a posarse en el pupitre que ocupaba Sonia y dirigió la mirada a su dueña. Sonia dirigió su mano izquierda al pico de su lechuza para librarla del peso de la carta que llevaba consigo, tras depositar la carta sobre su libro abierto de Encantamientos, cogió suavemente a _Lyra_ hasta depositarla con delicadeza sobre su regazo, dirigió la varita hacia ella y de la punta de ésta salió un cálido chorro de vapor que fue poco a poco secándola. Cuando _Lyra_ estuvo totalmente seca se incorporó con suavidad hasta rozar su cabecita con la mano izquierda de su dueña, la que permanecía libre, como gesto de agradecimiento_._

Tras ese suave gesto, _Lyra_ alzó la mirada hasta encontrar la de su dueña, buscando así la señal de que ya podía retirarse a descansar como premio por su trabajo y largo viaje. Sonia entendió lo que _Lyra_ quería decirle al buscar su mirada y no solo se contentó con sonreírle y acariciarla como agradecimiento por su buen trabajo a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo, sino que también le dijo:

— Gracias _Lyra_, has hecho un trabajo estupendo -volvió a sonreírle a su lechuza-, puedes retirarte a descansar, te lo has ganado -terminó de acariciar a la lechuza dándole así permiso para retirarse a descansar, pero antes de que se fuera por la ventana, que había permanecido abierta, agregó-: Después de cenar iré a verte, te has ganado un buen premio -y volvió a sonreírle.

Cuando _Lyra_ atravesó la ventana para dirigirse rumbo a la lechucería a descansar, Sonia volvió a dirigir su varita a la ventana abierta, esta vez con la intención de cerrarla. Mientras veía ensimismada como el borrón pardo en el que se había convertido _Lyra_ iba desapareciendo hacia la lechucería, Víctor, su compañero de pupitre, el que le había avisado de la presencia de su lechuza, la sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo:

— Es una lechuza preciosa, además, nunca había visto antes a una lechuza tan inteligente, os entendéis a la perfección -Sonia fue girándose poco a poco mientras él hablaba para poder mirarle, al escuchar estas palabras de Víctor le sonrió y él siguió hablando tras una breve pausa mientras le sonreía-, parece que tu lechuza seria capaz de cualquier cosa para poder cumplir con sus entregas y tenerte contenta.

— Sí, es una lechuza increíble. Jamás ha dejado de entregar una carta. Sin importarle lo lejos que tuviera que volar, el clima o la posible dificultad a la hora de encontrar a su destinatario -volvió a sonreír, recordando en cierta forma los buenos momentos vividos con su lechuza desde que la compró antes de empezar su primer año en Pyxis.

— Además de que siempre he visto desde lejos la sorprendente relación que tienes con tu lechuza, también me ha parecido siempre increíble tu habilidad al hacer magia. Nunca te lo había dicho antes pero te admiro mucho -este último comentario lo dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, tras una breve pausa añadió-: No es nada fácil realizar hechizos sin pronunciarlos, es de nivel de ÉXTASIS (EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), hasta muchos magos cualificados tienen problemas con ellos, pero para ti es algo tan natural…

Sonia entendía por qué Víctor se ponía algo triste al hablarle de la admiración que decía tenerle, el chico provenía de una antigua familia de magos pero, aunque al final lograse realizar perfectamente todos los hechizos que les enseñaban, le costaba estar al nivel del resto.

— Víctor, tu problema no es que seas un mal mago, te he visto y eres un chico que nunca se rinde, que siempre consigue aprender lo que le enseñan. Aunque a veces te cueste creer que seas merecedor de estar en un sitio como Pyxis te equivocas. Tu único problema es que no tienes suficiente confianza en ti mismo. -Víctor, al oír estas palabras de Sonia alzó la vista y le sonrió levemente.

— ¿En serio crees que soy buen mago? -como única respuesta ella asintió, y él siguió con otra pregunta-. ¿Crees que seré capaz de poder superar los TIMOs?

— Claro que si -dijo ella muy convencida y sonriéndole abiertamente-, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites para que pases tus TIMOs sin problemas.

Tras un arrebato de agradecimiento por parte de Víctor tras oír el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Sonia en el que no pudo reprimir el impulso de darle un abrazo, Sonia se dispuso a coger la carta de sus padres entre sus manos y tras un largo suspiro la abrió.

Al abrirla pudo ver, con alivio, que no se trataba de una simple y contundente negativa de sus padre a su petición, que era lo que ella al principio esperaba, sino que tenia mas o menos la misma longitud que de costumbre, tras un ligero vistazo, en el que pudo comprobar que la carta había sido escrita por su madre, y otro prolongado suspiro comenzó con su lectura:

_Querida hija_:

_Ante todo decirte que no tienes de qué preocuparte, tu padre y yo sabíamos que el motivo por el cual no nos escribías a menudo era por haber estado ocupada con tus estudios, y nos alegra saber que te esfuerzas tanto y que intentas siempre dar lo mejor de ti a cada paso de tu educación mágica para así algún día conseguir todo lo que te propongas, por lo que entendemos lo de la falta de noticias por tu parte. _

_Nos alegramos enormemente que estés bien y que hayáis conseguido volver a ganar la Copa de Quidditch._

_Nosotros también estamos bien, esta empezando el bueno tiempo y eso se nota, no solo en la llegada de leves tardes primaverales sino también en el buen humor general que el buen clima le da a todos aquí._

_Sabemos que para ti, como la buena chica responsable que eres, los estudios son muy importantes y son lo primero, eso es algo que siempre hemos admirado de ti y nos alegra saber que tienes tan claras tus prioridades y que pones tanto esfuerzo en poder conseguir lo que quieres._

_A tu padre y a mi nos sorprendió mucho que en tu carta nos hicieras la petición de dejarte asistir en próximo curso a otro colegio. Lo hemos estado hablando a fondo y tras mucho pensar en los pros y los contras de que te vayas a otro país a estudiar hemos decidido darte nuestro permiso, sabemos que para ti es muy importantes y esa seria la oportunidad que durante tanto tiempo has estado esperando para poder cumplir tu deseo de llegar a ser la mejor Auror. _

_Esperando que recibas con alegría esta carta y que consigas la plaza que deseas para el próximo curso en Hogwarts._

_Se despide cariñosamente tu madre_

_Alice_

_P.D.: Tu padre te manda muchos saludos y espera que todo siga tan bien como ahora. Esperamos pronto noticias tuyas contándonos tus avances para solicitar la plaza y el aumento de nivel en clase por los cercanos exámenes._

— ¡Si! -tras leer la carta de sus padres no pudo reprimir un grito de jubilo, grito que consiguió las miradas y atención de todos, incluido el profesor Sánchez.

— Señorita Martínez, ¿encuentra interesante la lectura de los hechizos desvanecedores y comparecedores? -dijo el profesor mientras bajaba un poco el periódico para poder mirarla.

— La verdad es que si -respondió rápidamente Sonia-, nunca antes había sentido tanta emoción leyendo un texto en esta clase. La lectura ha sido muy relevante para mí, ha abierto un camino nuevo en mi vida -añadió con una sonrisa.

El profesor sonrió ampliamente creyendo que Sonia se refería únicamente a la lectura del libro de esa clase y continuó con su lectura diaria de las noticias del mundo mágico.

— Parece que has recibido buenas noticias -dijo Víctor en un susurro.

— Las mejores que podía tener hoy -confirmó Sonia con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras leer las buenas noticias que traía la carta de sus padres, Sonia afrontó de mejor humor el resto de la clase de Encantamientos.

Después de la clase de Encantamientos se dirigió a su habitación para dejar la mochila a los pies de su baúl para ir al comedor a cenar, pero antes de volver a bajar dejó sobre su cama un pergamino, su pluma favorita y un tintero preparados para comenzar, después de la cena, con la segunda parte de su plan para asistir al curso siguiente a Hogwarts: solicitar una plaza en ese colegio.

Cenó en muy poco tiempo la cantidad de alimentos necesarios como para saciar lo suficiente el apetito que tenia después de estar sin probar apenas bocado desde el medio día. Después de cenar se dirigió con rapidez a su habitación, cogió los materiales de escritura que había dejado antes preparados sobre la cama y tras sacarse la varita de su manga derecha se dirigió a su rincón de lectura dentro de su taquilla.

Una vez dentro de su taquilla y sentada precariamente en el borde de su sillón de orejeras que había en su rincón de lectura, se inclinó hacia delante hasta poder apoyarse en la mesita de té lo suficiente como para poder librarse de la carga que llevaba con ella.

Depositó su varita en la esquina superior derecha de la mesita de té, no muy lejos de ella, pero lo suficiente como para poder distribuir, todo lo ordenadamente posible, sus útiles de escritura para así poder escribir cómodamente. En el centro de la mesa desplegó el pergamino, justo delante de ella, su pluma favorita, la depositó a la derecha del pergamino de forma casi paralela y el tintero, tras desprenderle el tapón que lo cubría, lo dejó en un rinconcito sobre el pergamino, muy cerca de él, en la parte derecha.

Tras una breve pausa, en la que puso en orden sus pensamientos, y un profundo suspiro, cogió la pluma, mojó la punta en el tintero y redactó sobre el pergamino la carta que quería enviarle a Albus Dumbledore, director, por lo que ella y la mayoría sabía, de Hogwarts y de la que deseaba una respuesta afirmativa que le abriese aun mas camino hacía el nuevo futuro que ella soñaba.

Tras terminar de redactar la carta, que pensaba enviar a primera hora del día siguiente, volvió a leerla para ver si expresaba las ideas más importantes que quería transmitirle al director de Hogwarts. Al terminar la lectura estaba satisfecha así que depositó la pluma en su lugar original al comenzar la escritura, tapó el tintero y, tras esperar a que la tinta se secase, enrolló el pergamino y depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Después de un momento en el que le estuvo dando vueltas a la cabeza para decidir si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, cogió su varita y salió de su taquilla para dirigirse a prepararse para irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, como era habitual en ella, cogió de su baúl una túnica limpia, se dirigió al baño y se vistió y peinó después de una rápida ducha, al salir del baño y tras comprobar que sus compañeras de habitación seguían dormidas cogió su varita y se dirigió a su taquilla con la intención de recoger de encima de la mesita de té el pergamino que había dirigido al director de Hogwarts.

Cuando ya lo tuvo en su poder volvió a salir de su taquilla evitando hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras y salió de la habitación, atravesó su sala común y salió de la torre del Fénix rumbo a la lechucería para buscar a su lechuza y encomendarle la misión de entregar esa carta.

Cuando entró a la lechucería alzó la vista buscando a su parda lechuza y, como en otras ocasiones, antes de que Sonia pudiese encontrarla suspendida en una de las perchas, _Lyra_ alzó el vuelo al ver entrar a su dueña y voló en su dirección hasta posarse en su hombro derecho, después de recibir unas caricias de su dueña, de coger el rollo de pergamino en su pico y de recibir las instrucciones oportunas, _Lyra_ alzó de nuevo el vuelo atravesando la ventana mas próxima rumbo al despacho del director de Hogwarts. Sonia se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras veía como su lechuza se marchaba deseando que la respuesta a su carta no tardase mucho en venir y que la espera valiera la pena con la respuesta que ella deseaba.

***************************Despacho de Dumbledore***************************

Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, se encontraba en su despacho, sentado cómodamente en su butaca tras la enorme mesa que era su escritorio, sobre él se encontraba posado _Fawkes_, su fénix, que lo miraba de vez en cuando mientras recibía alguna esporádica caricia de su dueño. El director se encontraba con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando una lechuza parda con una extraña mancha blanca en forma de estrella irrumpió en la habitación y se posó frente a él con un rollo de pergamino en el pico.

Al ver a la lechuza se extrañó, no solo no esperaba correspondencia aquel día, sino que desconocía por completo a la lechuza. El hecho de no conocerla le hizo sentir una gran intriga con el contenido que pudiese tener así que no tardó mucho en retirarle del pico la nota. Al retirársela, pensó que la lechuza se retiraría al haberla entregado, pero la lechuza no se movió, estaba seguro de que la lechuza no solo había tenido la misión de entregar su carga sino que también debía esperar una respuesta, así que desenroscó el pergamino y comenzó a leer su contenido.

_Estimado señor Dumbledore:_

_Soy una alumna que, a fecha de hoy, se encuentra terminando el quinto año en la escuela española de magia Pyxis y, por lo tanto, me estoy preparando para los TIMOs. Soy una alumna persistente y a la que le gusta aprender cosas nuevas, tal vez por esos motivos he estado obteniendo buenas notas desde que empecé mi educación mágica._

_El motivo de mi carta es la de dirigirme a usted como director del que es considerado el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo para solicitarle una plaza como alumna de intercambio para el próximo curso._

_Puede que esta solicitud le parezca extraña o poco usual, pero en estos momentos asistir a ese colegio es mi mayor deseo. Tal vez no crea que yo pueda estar al nivel requerido para entrar a estudiar ahí, pero le puedo asegurar con todo mi respeto que si tuviese ese pensamiento se equivocaría._

_Creo que mi nivel de conocimientos es el idóneo para esa institución y soy tenaz, persistente y de fácil aprendizaje por lo que me veo capacitada para poder seguir el nivel requerido en un colegio tan importante._

_Esperando su respuesta a esta, tal vez, extraña solicitud, se despide de usted cordialmente_

_Sonia Martínez_

Solo con el contenido de la misiva y con la escritura de la autora le era imposible saber realmente como era la joven chica que, a pesar del contenido formal de la carta, había dejado claro, y de forma muy palpable, su enorme deseo de poder asistir como alumna de intercambio a Hogwarts. Aunque le hizo sonreír el recordar la parte en la que la chica mencionaba que estaba segura de que su solicitud podía ser algo extraña, en ese sentido ambos compartían la misma idea, ya que el anciano profesor no estaba muy seguro de que una alumna de Pyxis fuera capaz de reunir los conocimientos necesarios como para aceptar su admisión en su colegio. Aun así él no era de la idea de cerrarle las puertas a nadie, y menos a alguien que mostraba tanto interés por la institución que él dirigía.

La decisión que se le presentaba le era algo difícil, por un lado estaba la idea de darle la oportunidad ni poner impedimentos, por el otro estaba el miedo de aceptar la admisión de alguien al que desconocía y del que no sabía si podría estar a la altura del resto del alumnado. Si resultaba que era apta no habría ningún problema, el problema surgiría si la chica no estaba del todo al mismo nivel que el resto de los alumnos ya que eso podría entorpecer el aprendizaje del resto de los chicos de su clase. Con esas dudas solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que no podía tomar solo esa decisión, que debía consultarlo con los jefes de las casas del colegio.

Una vez tomada la decisión de pedir consejo a los jefes de las distintas casas de Hogwarts se acercó a la chimenea y, tras lanzar a las llamas un puñado de polvos Flu cada vez que deseaba hablar con uno de los profesores a los que deseaba llamar a su despacho, convocó a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, a la profesora Pomona Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff, el profesor Filius Flitwick, jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw y el profesor Severus Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban los cuatro jefes de las casas ante el director para hablar del tema de la carta que había recibido poco antes de mandarlos llamar. Cuando los cinco estuvieron cómodamente sentados, el director en su butaca y los profesores en sillones al otro lado de la mesa, el director les mostró la carta que había recibido. Cuando los cuatro la terminaron de leer, el director comenzó a pedir su opinión.

— Bueno, ahora que todos habéis leído la carta, ¿qué creéis que debo hacer? -dijo Dumbledore posando su mirada en todos sus oyentes.

— No debería ni plantearse la posibilidad de aceptarla -dijo inmediatamente Snape-, procede de una escuela mágica con un bajo nivel, es imposible que este a la altura.

Dumbledore, al oír esta replica, se quedó muy sorprendido, aunque en cierta forma esperaba una reacción así por parte del arisco profesor de Pociones, pero antes de poder darle alguna replica, el profesor Flitwick dijo sabiamente:

— Nunca se debe subestimar a nadie, siempre te puedes llevar alguna sorpresa.

— Tiene mucha razón -dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose al profesor de Encantamientos, luego dirigió su mirada hacia las dos profesoras y preguntó-: ¿Vosotras qué opináis?

— Nunca se le debe cerrar la puerta a ningún alumno que desee recibir nuestro conocimiento, sobre todo cuando es tan evidente que desea ser bienvenida aquí -dijo la profesora Sprout-, estaré dispuesta a enseñarle todo lo que sé al igual que al resto de mis alumnos.

— Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo Pomona -aprobó el profesor Dumbledore-. ¿Qué opinas tú, Minerva?

— Estoy de acuerdo en que no se le puede cerrar la puerta a los alumnos que deseen aprender, se supone que para eso estamos aquí, pero también es verdad que puede que no este a la altura del nivel que se exige aquí.

— Por fin alguien que opina como yo -saltó Snape.

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria pero no le dijo nada, luego volvió su mirada a la profesora de Transformaciones y continuó con la conversación como si esa interrupción no se hubiese producido:

— Muy bien, Minerva, ¿qué propones para comprobar si esta a la altura del nivel requerido aquí?

— Fácil, comprobar cuál es realmente su nivel -hizo una pausa, al ver que nadie parecía entender a lo que refería y viendo que nadie decía nada añadió-: antes de que empiece oficialmente el curso deberíamos hacerle algún tipo de examen para comprobar si seria capaz de seguir a sus compañeros, de todas las asignaturas, sobre todo de las que son mas complejas: Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— Si, tienes razón -confirmó Dumbledore-, eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer -hizo una pausa y después dirigió la mirada a los otros profesores-. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta recibió el asentimiento de los profesores McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick y un desdeñoso gesto de inconformidad del profesor Snape.

— Lo siento Severus -dijo Dumbledore-, la mayoría ha hablado -hizo una pausa y tras un momento de reflexión añadió-: hablaré con el resto del profesorado para que cada uno prepare un cuestionario de su respectiva asignatura para poder comprobar el nivel de la chica, vosotros haced lo mismo, en cuanto tenga ante mi mesa las pruebas tanto teóricas como practicas de cada una de las asignaturas le enviaré de vuelta a la muchacha su lechuza con la confirmación de su admisión. Por favor, no seáis demasiados blandos con ella, no se lo pongáis demasiado fácil, haced que las pruebas se ciñan al conocimiento que cualquier alumno que ha aprobado quinto debería saber -después de una breve pausa giró su mirada al exigente profesor de Pociones y le dijo-: Severus, sé que tu no tendrás ningún problema en intentar ponérselo difícil, solo espero que seas justo.

Al finalizar esa conversación todos los jefes de las casas abandonaron el despacho del director en distintas direcciones dejando solo al director con sus pensamientos.

Como Dumbledore le había dicho a los profesores, les comunicó al resto del profesorado todo lo que habían estado hablando y les pidió que cada uno planificase una prueba apropiada para la chica, misión que todos aceptaron y prometieron hacer de buen grado.

Dumbledore tardó casi dos semanas en tener sobre su mesa todas las pruebas tanto teóricas como practicas de todas las asignaturas, después de echarles un rápido vistazo, y comprobando cómo no se había equivocado en que Snape seria muy exigente, envió a la parda lechuza con la respuesta a su petición.

Cada día que pasaba Sonia estaba más nerviosa, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que escribió al director de Hogwarts y aun no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Este nerviosismo había hecho que durmiese menos aun que de costumbre y que le costase concentrarse en las clases y en las horas de estudio y biblioteca preparando los exámenes que tendría que afrontar en apenas una semana. En su mente estaba desde hacia mucho el contenido integro de lo que debía saber para los TIMOs por lo que en el fondo no estaba preocupada por no poder rendir todo lo que ella quería en aquellas semanas, sabia que a pesar de todo estaría totalmente preparada a la hora de la verdad aunque esperaba que para entonces ya hubiese llegado la respuesta que la ayudara a relajarse y tranquilizarse todo lo necesario para demostrar sus conocimientos.

Era sábado por la mañana, era el primer día de "vacaciones" para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, las clases para esos alumnos habían acabado el día anterior para que la semana siguiente pudieran dedicarla al estudio y preparación de los TIMOs y los ÉXTASIS. Sonia estaba intentando concentrarse en sus apuntes de Transformaciones en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, lejos de la anciana mirada del bibliotecario. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sin saber muy bien lo que estaba intentando leer en ese momento cuando _Lyra_ irrumpió velozmente por una ventana semi-abierta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su dueña.

Sonia, al verla, no estaba muy segura de si debía alegrarse o no al volver a ver a su lechuza por el miedo que le producía el posible rechazo, así que tardó algo mas de lo esperado en liberarla de la carga que llevaba consigo, cuando lo hizo, y una vez que se sintió preparada y tras respirar hondo, se dispuso a abrir el sobre dirigido a ella con el emblema de Hogwarts mientras veía como _Lyra_ se iba alejando en dirección a la lechucería, una vez que tuvo la carta entre sus manos la comenzó a leer con el corazón en un puño.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Directora adjunta: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Profesora de Transformaciones, Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor)._

_Querida señorita Martínez:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que se le ha concedido la plaza que solicitó como alumna de intercambio en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_También debemos informarle de que antes del inicio de clases se le hará una visita explicándole todos los pormenores de las pruebas que deberá realizar para comprobar que su nivel de conocimientos es el adecuado y el exigido por nuestra institución._

_Como ya sabrá, en sexto hay que escoger entre varias optativas, y como ya sabrá también, en todas las escuelas de magia son las mismas, así que deberá inscribirse en las que desee cursar lo antes posible. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre._

_Muy cordialmente, Albus Dumbledore_

_Director_

Leer esto la hizo casi saltar del asiento en el que se encontraba y ponerse a gritar de la alegría y la emoción, pero en lugar de sucumbir a esos sentimientos se dispuso a sacar otra hoja de pergamino, mas o menos del mismo tamaño que el anterior, donde se citaban los libros y enseres necesarios para comenzar su sexto curso de enseñanza mágica en Hogwarts.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos necesitarán:_

_- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra gón o semejante)._

_- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_- Una túnica de gala._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti quetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros:_

_- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 6), _Miranda Goshawk (Encantamientos)_._

_- Últimos avances en encantamientos _(Encantamientos).

_- __La búsqueda de la quinta esencia _(Encantamientos).

_- Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot (Historia de la Magia).

_- Guía de transformaciones avanzadas, _Emeric Switch (Transformaciones).

_- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore (Pociones y Herbología).

_- Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger (Pociones).

- _Pociones y más Pociones_.

_- Elaboración de pociones avanzadas, _Libatius Borage (Pociones).

- _Astrología nivel avanzado._

_- Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander (Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas).

_- El monstruoso libro de los monstruos _(Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas).

_- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin Trimble (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).

_- Teoría de defensa mágica, _Wilbert Slinkhard (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).

_- Enfrentarse a lo indefinible _(Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).

_- __Disipar las nieblas del futuro__, _Cassandra Vablatsky (Adivinación).

_- Silabario del hechicero _(Runas Antiguas).

_- Traducción avanzada de runas _(Runas Antiguas).

_- Árboles carnívoros del mundo _(Herbología).

_- Magia Telepática, como usar tus verdaderos poderes _(Magia sin Varita).

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_- Calderos (peltre; medida 7 y medida 10)._

_- Juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_- Telescopio._

_- Balanza de latón._

_- Juego de ingredientes de pociones avanzadas._

Cuando finalizó la lectura de todo lo que se necesitaba en Hogwarts pudo apreciar que algunos de los útiles que se pedían los tenia, incluidos algunos libros, no porque lo hubiese estudiado en clase, sino porque se encontraban entre los que ella había hecho copias de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba ya que los había encontrado interesantes cuando los había leído. También observó que en la lista se citaban los libros que necesitaría en el caso de que quisiera estudiar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero era una asignatura que no le llamaba mucho la atención, por lo que no les prestó mucha atención, no pensaba inscribirse en esa asignatura.

Volvió a leer la lista de todo lo que se pedía en Hogwarts a los alumnos y anotó en un pedazo de pergamino lo que necesitaría llevarse el próximo curso. La lista la hizo en dos columnas, en la columna de la izquierda anotó el materia que ya poseía y en la columna de la derecha anotó lo que necesitaba comprar.

Una vez finalizada la lista la guardó con cuidado junto a la carta de Dumbledore dentro del sobre que había recibido y se puso a estudiar con mas ahínco, ahora que ya había conseguido la segunda etapa de su plan para entrar en Hogwarts, que era conseguir una plaza, necesitaba poner toda su concentración en la tercera y ultima: sacar las mejores notas posibles en los TIMOs, cosa que ahora no tenia dudas de que conseguiría sin problemas.


	3. Capítulo 3: UN VERANO DIFICÍL:

**CAPÍTULO 3:** UN VERANO DIFÍCIL:

En el número 4 de Privet Drive se despierta en un día cualquiera de principios de Julio un chico moreno de pelo alborotado e intensos ojos verdes. A primer golpe de vista podría parecer un chico normal y corriente como cualquier otro de su edad, excepto por una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Esa cicatriz, junto a otras extraordinarias cualidades que difícilmente podía mostrar en cualquier lugar público, le hacían diferente, ya que aquel chico, Harry Potter, era un mago. Un joven mago que acababa de terminar su quinto año escolar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Volver a aquella casa nunca le había entusiasmado, nunca se había sentido ahí realmente como en casa a pesar de vivir allí desde que apenas tenía un año, cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados por lord Voldemort, el peor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y él había tenido que ir a vivir con sus horribles tíos y con su primo. Familia, que a pesar de compartir parentesco y sangre, siempre le había tratado como a un extraño, como a escoria, hasta que un día Harry recibió de manos del enorme guardabosques de Hogwarts, Hagrid, la carta que le decía que era un mago y que tenía una plaza para aprender magia en ese colegio, en ese momento habían optado por ignorarle casi completamente durante el poco tiempo (durante las vacaciones de verano) que desde entonces el chico pasaba en casa por miedo a que pudiese tomar represalias.

Harry, por haber sido tratado como basura o como una bomba de relojería que pudiese explosionar en cualquier momento, nunca había sido feliz allí, por ello, cuando estaba en esa casa, se pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo o en su habitación o deambulando por el vecindario, cualquier cosa que implicara no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo rodeado de sus tíos o su primo.

No es que desde que su familia supo que era capaz de hacer magia le dejaran vagar por ahí con total libertad, siempre lo habían tenido prácticamente encerrado en casa y oculto de la vista de los vecinos hasta que conocieron la existencia de Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, al que todos le creían un peligroso asesino, hecho por el cual había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, a pesar de ser inocente. Ese pequeño detalle lo conocía muy poca gente, entre los que no estaban la familia de Harry aunque si sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Desde que había conocido a su padrino y desde que había conocido la verdadera historia por la que fue acusado erróneamente de la muerte de sus padres, delito que en realidad cometió Peter Pettigrew, otro de los amigos de sus padres, al entregarles a Voldemort, encontró en él al padre que nunca llegó a conocer.

La existencia de Sirius supuso para Harry la ocasión perfecta para poder contarle y pedirle consejo de todo lo que le preocupaba sin miedo a ser juzgado o tratado como algo diferente. Cierto es que también podía sincerarse con sus mejores amigos pero sabía también que no sería lo mismo, su padrino podría aconsejarle en temas en los que no podrían hacerlo sus amigos.

Pero no le duró mucho la sensación de paz y alegría que le proporcionaba tener junto a él a la que había considerado su figura paterna y a uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, ya que hacía solo unas semanas Sirius, su padrino, había muerto tratando de protegerle en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia cuando Harry había caído en una trampa de Voldemort.

Durante el curso anterior no había dejado de soñar con el mismo pasillo del Departamento de Misterios que obsesionaba tanto a Voldemort por esconder en sus misteriosas profundidades la profecía que hacia tanto tiempo había asegurado el nacimiento de un niño con el poder necesario para poder vencerle, Harry.

Fue el hecho de haber estado soñando todo el curso sueños de ese tipo lo que le hizo creer a Harry que su sueño en el que veía a su padrino en peligro en el Departamento de Misterios era real, una trampa de Voldemort para que abandonara la protección y seguridad de Hogwarts y fuera a ese lugar y cogiera la profecía que hablaba de los dos, ya que solo ellos podían hacerlo y Voldemort no quería arriesgarse a que descubrieran que había retornado.

La perspectiva de que Harry estuviera solo ante el peligro de volver a enfrentarse solo a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos hizo que Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts y el jefe de la Orden del Fénix (organización que trabajaba en secreto para desvalijar los planes de Voldemort), y miembros de esta organización (entre ellos Sirius, padrino de Harry) fuesen al Ministerio de Magia en su rescate.

Fue allí, en el Ministerio de Magia, concretamente en la Sala de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios donde su padrino murió al atravesar un antiguo y misterioso arco con un velo que parecía que ondeaba al viento a pesar de ser ese viento inexistente.

Cuando Harry vio a su padrino atravesar ese arco intentó ir en su busca, no dejo de esperar a que saliera, incluso le estuvo llamando, pero no recibió de su espera nada a cambio, nada sucedió. Solo que Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y otro de los mejores amigos de sus padres, le sujetó para impedirle que atravesara el arco para buscar a Sirius, a una muerte segura.

Desde aquella noche, Harry no había podido dejar de pensar y soñar en todo lo sucedido aquella noche. Día y noche le atormentaba el sentimiento de culpa por haber conducido a su padrino de la seguridad de Grimmauld Place (la casa que había heredado Sirius de sus padres y cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix) a la muerte y también le atormentaba el sentimiento de pérdida y soledad propia de aquel que pierde a una figura muy importante para su vida.

Su decimosexto cumpleaños estaba cerca (apenas quedaban unos días), y ese hecho tampoco le animaba mucho. Cierto era que durante el verano había recibido decenas de cartas de Ron y Hermione contándole sus veranos e intentando animarle con la promesa de una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, e incluso había recibido cartas de Dumbledore, Lupin y Hagrid mostrando al principio su comprensión ante su estado de ánimo y después su preocupación por su decaído estado de ánimo, nada propio de él.

Al recordar todas esas cartas que había recibido bajó la mirada, no había contestado a las cartas de todos aquellos que se preocupaban por él, solo cuando la preocupación de los adultos llegaba al extremo de querer ir a comprobar personalmente su estado de salud a menos que recibieran alguna señal de que aún seguía con vida. Esas "amenazas" eran lo único que podía poner en marcha a Harry lo justo para coger una pluma y decirles escuetamente que estaba bien y que no era necesario que fueran a comprobarlo.

A diferencia de veranos anteriores, Harry apenas se movía de la cama, solo sale de ésta para las breves visitas al baño y cuando la situación se lo requería para escribir unas breves líneas a sus amigos cuando su preocupación era extrema. Ni siquiera bajaba a la cocina para las comidas, que se las tenía que subir su tía a su habitación guiada por la preocupación de ver a su sobrino tan alicaído.

Al pensar en sus amigos, no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo se encontrarían, recordando las cartas que había estado recibiendo durando casi el último mes, Harry pudo imaginarse brevemente a Hermione emocionada ante el torrente de conocimiento que estaría experimentando al estar visitando Francia con sus padres donde la cultura mágica según ella había sido enorme y también pudo imaginar la mezcla de emoción y respeto de Ron al verse rodeado de dragones de todo tipo al encontrarse en Rumania con su familia visitando a su hermano Charlie que se dedicaba a su cuidado. Ambos no volverían hasta el 1 de Agosto.

Esas imágenes le provocó un amago de sonrisa, sonrisa que se esfumó rápidamente cuando pensó en Lupin y Hagrid, ellos no se encontraban de vacaciones aunque estuvieran posiblemente ambos fuera del país, se encontraban en peligrosas misiones para la Orden del Fénix.

Sabía que aunque la familia Weasley le hubiera invitado a pasar el mes de Agosto en su casa, aquel año no podía celebrar su cumpleaños con ellos y con Hermione como el año anterior ya que ninguno de ellos se encontraría en el país para entonces.

En una de sus cartas Ron le había dicho que hablarían con el profesor Dumbledore para preguntarle si Harry podría ir con ellos a pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones y así poder ir todos juntos al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo curso, pero aún no había recibido la confirmación de ese permiso ni por parte de Ron ni por la del profesor. Por lo que ni siquiera contaba con esa excusa que le ayudara a subir un poco el ánimo.

Los días seguían pasando, cada día recibía como mínimo una lechuza, aquella que le llevaba a diario el periódico del mundo mágico de _El Profeta_, pero esa perspectiva tampoco le proporcionaba un buen sentimiento, solo hacia florecer su indignación.

Tras la incursión de Voldemort en el Ministerio de Magia, el ministro había podido comprobar por sí mismo que era verdad que había retornado y esa noticia se había publicado en el periódico, los primeros días se había armado el revuelo de personas que afirmaban haberle visto cerca de sus casas, pero ahora que todo se había calmado un poco no había vuelto a aparecer nada de relevancia, ni asesinatos ni desapariciones misteriosas y eso hacía que Harry se sintiera confundido y enfadado a la vez por la falta de noticias que pudieran darle algún tipo de pista de qué podría estar haciendo o planeando Voldemort.

Casi sin haberse dado cuenta llegó el día de su cumpleaños, no se dio cuenta hasta ver que aquella mañana no solo estaba acercándose hasta la ventana de su habitación la lechuza con el periódico, sino que también se acercaban otras cinco más, a dos de ellas las reconoció de inmediato pues una de ellas era su propia lechuza blanca, _Hedwig_, y la otra era _Pig_, la diminuta lechuza de su mejor amigo Ron.

A las otras no las reconoció pero aun así se acercó a la ventana entreabierta para terminar de abrirla y se apartó a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Todas al entrar se dirigieron hacia el escritorio y depositaron sus correspondientes cargas. Una de las desconocidas traía un sobre con el escudo de Hogwarts, otra llevaba impreso otro escudo que de lejos no pudo reconocer y la última traía un paquete con su nombre escrito. _Hedwig_ y _Pig_ traían, además de un paquete cada una, una carta en el pico.

Cuando Harry vio que todas habían cumplido su misión dejando su carga sobre el escritorio, se acercó a él, pagó a la lechuza de _El Profeta_, y vio cómo junto a ella se marchaban las otras tres lechuzas desconocidas.

Como ya había percibido en un principio una de las lechuzas desconocidas llevaba el sello con el escudo de Hogwarts, por lo que imaginó que sería la tradicional carta que mandaban cada año para informar del material escolar que se necesitaría y recordar el día que debía coger el expreso que lo llevaría al colegio, así que dejó esa carta para el final.

Siguiendo con su escrutinio pudo percibir que el paquete de la lechuza desconocida que llevaba su nombre, escrito con letra desigual, era la letra de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. A ver esa familiar caligrafía se alegró mucho y se dispuso a abrir el paquete. Dentro había una pequeña vasija de piedra con extrañas inscripciones a su alrededor, junto a ella venia una nota:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Espero que este día te aporte algo de alegría, sé que no debes de estar pasando un buen momento aunque no lo sepa por ti porque sigues sin contestar a ninguna de mis cartas, pero por lo que se no soy el único que no tiene noticias tuyas. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, jamás había visto a Dumbledore tan pensativo._

_Mi carta no es solo para darte mi regalo, sino también para pedirte que hagas un esfuerzo para intentar volver a ser el valiente y aventurero chico de siempre._

_Puede que este objeto te resulte raro, es un pensadero en miniatura y portátil, algo poco común y difícil de encontrar. Sirve para guardar en él los pensamientos que quieras conservar, creo que el propio Dumbledore tiene uno aunque no creo que sea de este tamaño._

_Espero poder verte pronto_

_Hagrid_

_P.D.: sigo en una misión secreta para Dumbledore y la Orden, así que te agradecería que no me escribieras para evitar que me descubran, aunque creo que eso no será problema para ti, llevamos todo el verano sin saber de ti._

Tras leer la breve carta de Hagrid le echó un vistazo a su nuevo pensadero, y tras una breve pausa se dirigió hacia la mesilla de noche y cogió su varita mágica, volvió al escritorio y se sentó.

Si, el profesor Dumbledore tenía un pensadero, y no era de ese tamaño, era de un tamaño mucho mayor. La ocasión que había descubierto el pensadero de Dumbledore en su despacho en una de sus visitas, el propio Dumbledore le había explicado lo que era y cómo funcionaba, así que, tras un rápido suspiro, dirigió la punta de su varita hacia su sien derecha y extrajo un hilo fino de plata, un pensamiento, un recuerdo, y lo depositó en el pensadero.

Un remolino se formó cuando la sustancia plateada terminó de caer y de repente se formó la imagen de su padrino atravesando el extraño arco del Ministerio que lo llevó a la muerte.

Apartó la mirada de ahí mientras se difuminaba la imagen y una solitaria lágrima caía hasta la madera del escritorio, apartó ese recuerdo de su mente y cogió el sobre que llevaba impreso un símbolo que no había visto antes. Tras tenerlo entre sus manos y examinarlo pudo darse cuenta de que ese sobre venia del Ministerio de Magia.

Al principio pensó que podría ser algún tipo de nota disculpándose por el accidente que le había costado la vida a su padrino, pero enseguida desechó esa idea, si no lo habían hecho antes, no tendrían por qué hacerlo ahora. Luego pensó que sería algo relacionado con los bienes de Sirius, pero también desechó esa idea al recordar que, tras la muerte de Sirius, el mismo profesor Dumbledore le había comunicado que él sería su heredero al ser su deseo y al no tener ningún familiar digno de poseer nada suyo.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, eran sus notas de los TIMOs, no había otra explicación para recibir una carta oficial en ese momento. Tras caer en la cuenta se puso nervioso, no había pensado en eso en todo el verano, al terminar los exámenes había tenido la sensación de que no lo había hecho del todo mal, pero ahora que sabía que tenía los resultados de esos exámenes entre sus manos ya no estaba tan seguro de que le hubiese salido todo tan bien.

Se armó de valor y abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos:

_TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA:_

_APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E), Supera las expectativas (S), Aceptable (A) _

_SUSPENSOS: Insatisfactorio (I), Desastroso (D), Troll (T)_

_RESULTADOS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER:_

_Astronomía = A_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas = S_

_Encantamientos = S_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras = E_

_Adivinación = I_

_Herbología = S_

_Historia de la Magia = D_

_Pociones = S_

_Transformaciones = S_

Harry, tras ver sus notas, se quedó sorprendido, sabía que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura había sido pan comido y también Encantamientos, pero había sacado también buena nota en Pociones, cosa que no esperaba. Pero esa alegría momentánea se esfumó tan rápido como había venido, había sacado buenas notas, las suficientes como para poder prepararse y seguir estudiando para ser Auror, siempre y cuando su profesor de Pociones hubiese sido otro que no fuese Snape. Recordó que él no admitía en su clase para los ÉXTASIS a nadie que no hubiera sacado un Extraordinario, y él solo tenía un Supera las Expectativas. Y entonces su estado de ánimo cayó de nuevo.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

No había ninguna otra cosa que le llamase la atención lo suficiente como para dedicarse a ello como le pasaba con la idea de ser Auror como sus padres.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello más adelante, cuando volviese a Hogwarts y tuviese la charla con la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, su casa.

Dejó la carta de sus notas a un lado y se acercó a la pequeña y alocada _Pig_, la lechuza de su amigo Ron, y le retiró el paquete que llevaba. Cuando la lechuza se vio libre se acercó rápidamente a la jaula de _Hedwig_ y se dispuso a beber agua bajo la atenta mirada de la desconfiada lechuza blanca.

Desenvolvió el paquete y dentro encontró unas galletas caseras cortesía de la señora Weasley, la madre de Ron, y un libro sobre Quidditch, deporte que se juega sobre escobas y que es el más famoso del mundo mágico y el favorito de Harry, llamado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_.

Tras coger una de las galletas y echarle un ligero vistazo al libro que le había regalado su mejor amigo, cogió la nota que había llevado _Pig_ en el pico y se dispuso a leerla:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Espero que te guste ese libro, por lo poco que pude ver cuando lo compre parece un libro muy interesante, no solo te habla de las mejores jugadas que se han visto, sino también de los mejores jugadores y sus carreras profesionales. Cuando vi ese detalle me imagine por un momento siendo parte de los jugadores famosos que aparece ahí, pero enseguida se me paso al recordar que me llama más la atención ser Auror que jugador profesional de Quidditch, además, no soy tan buen jugador como tú._

_Seguimos en Rumania con Charlie y sus dragones hasta mañana, por cierto, Charlie nos mostró el dragón al que te enfrentaste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y creo que aún se acuerda de ti, se pone como una fiera cuando alguien se le acerca con una escoba._

_Tal vez esta carta tampoco llegues a leerla, pero por si acaso debo decirte que aquí seguimos todos muy preocupados por ti. Hemos vuelto a escribirle a Dumbledore para que te deje venir a casa, pero sigue sin contestar, tal vez antes de darnos una contestación quiera saber si estarías de ánimo para eso._

_Por lo que se, Hermione sigue en Francia con sus padres y parece que se lo está pasando de maravilla, Hagrid y Lupin están en misiones secretas de la Orden aunque no sabemos mucho más._

_Si no puedes venir a casa espero que podamos vernos por lo menos en el Callejón Diagon antes de que empiecen las clases, Hermione ha dicho que mañana por la noche llegara a pasar el resto de vacaciones con nosotros, por lo que juntos podremos intentar tener noticias tuyas._

_Esperando tener noticias tuyas se despide_

_Ron_

_P.D.: espero que no pase mucho tiempo hasta que podamos volver a ver al Harry de siempre_.

Terminó de leer la carta de su amigo y un breve amago de sonrisa se asomó a su rostro al recordar el comentario que había hecho sobre el Colacuerno al que se había enfrentado en la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero esa sonrisa se borró, sustituyéndolo un sentimiento de culpa al ver la preocupación de todos.

Depositó la carta de Ron junto a la de Hagrid y cogió el paquete y la carta que había llevado su blanca lechuza, en seguida pudo reconocer la fina y perfecta letra de Hermione, su mejor amiga y abrió el paquete. En su interior había un libro con hechizos de defensa de nivel avanzado. Por lo que pudo percibir en un principio, ese libro debía de estar pensado para magos muy poderosos o para aquellos que se dedicaban o deseaban dedicarse a algo relacionado con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Dejó el libro a un lado y abrió la carta adjunta al paquete:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Felicidades!_

_Sé que te puede parecer raro que te regale un libro así, pero me estuve informando, es el mejor que puede tener un mago que quiere ser Auror o que le guste la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El dueño de la tienda estaba un poco escéptico al dudar de que le pudiese sacar partido un mago joven con nivel de TIMO, pero no todos los magos son capaces de realizar hechizos avanzados o ser buenos profesores de defensa como tu ni siquiera en edad adulta, así que no creo que tengas ningún problema con este libro._

_Espero que la idea de poder aprender cosas nuevas te ayude a levantar un poco el ánimo._

_En las últimas semanas apenas hemos recibido noticias tuyas y por lo poco que sabemos, no sueles leer las cartas que te enviamos, pero espero que hoy hagas una excepción._

_Tal vez no lo sepas, pero durante estas semanas Ron y yo hemos estado hablando de vez en cuando, y los dos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. Ambos entendemos en cierta medida que te sientas alicaído por la pérdida de Sirius, a nosotros también nos dolió su muerte aunque nuestra perdida no se acerque a la tuya, pero piénsalo, Sirius no querría verte así. Te animaría, como hizo siempre, a que siguieras adelante, y es lo que deberías hacer para honrar su memoria._

_Esta noche vuelvo a casa y mañana iré a casa de Ron para pasar allí el resto de las vacaciones, espero poder verte allí o por lo menos poder verte para las comprar para el próximo curso, donde iremos al Callejón Diagon la última semana de vacaciones._

_Hermione_

_P.D.: espero que pienses en lo que te he dicho, no solo en lo de verte en la casa de Ron para pasar el resto de las vacaciones, sino sobre todo en lo que se refiere a Sirius, él no dio su vida para que tu estuvieras encerrado en casa sin dar señales de vida, sino para que pudieras poder seguir teniendo una vida lo más feliz posible_.

Para cuando terminó de leer y abrir todas las cartas y paquetes de sus amigos ya había pasado la mañana y comenzado la tarde, había pasado la hora de comer sin probar bocado, pero eso no le hizo despertar el hambre a pesar de ver que su tía le había dejado la bandeja con la comida en la puerta a la vista a través de la gatera que en una ocasión hizo su tío en la puerta cuando intentó impedir que volviera al colegio.

Dejó la carta de Hermione junto a la de Ron y Hagrid y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, donde se quedó dormido enseguida. Cuando volvió a despertar ya había entrado la noche, y la bandeja con la cena había sustituido a la de la comida, miro el reloj que tenía en la mesilla de noche y vio que era las nueve de la noche, después de no haber probado bocado en todo el día se acercó a la puerta para coger la bandeja, comió un poco de la carne asada y el puré que había en un plato y dejó la bandeja donde estaba. Y sin una perspectiva mejor y tras observar que ni su lechuza ni la Ron estaban en la jaula o en la habitación se dirigió de nuevo a la cama donde esperaba poder dormir toda la noche sin ningún sueño que le perturbara.


	4. Capítulo 4: VUELTA A LA MADRIGUERA:

**CAPÍTULO 4:** VUELTA A _LA MADRIGUERA_:

A la mañana siguiente de su cumpleaños, Harry despertó muy temprano, aun no había terminado de amanecer, aunque podían vislumbrarse los primeros rayos del sol del día. Miro el reloj que había en su mesilla de noche y vio que solo eran las cinco de la mañana, pero después de haber dormido tanto el día anterior se veía incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Giró sobre la cama hasta ponerse boca arriba con la mirada en el techo, recordó los regalos y las cartas que el día anterior había recibido de sus amigos y le dio por pensar de nuevo en cómo había sido su verano y comparándolo en cierta forma con sus veranos desde que supo que era un mago.

Después de pasar medio verano en la casa de sus tíos y de no poder dejar de pensar y tener pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido el curso anterior (sobre todo al final, con la muerte de su padrino) lo único que conseguía sacarle una ligera sonrisa era la idea de la posibilidad de poder librarse antes de tiempo de sus tíos yendo a pasar el resto del verano a casa de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.

Esa idea le hizo recordar la sensación de encontrarse en un hogar, que era lo que sentía cuando visitaba a su amigo. Allí siempre era tratado como uno más de la familia, era, junto con Hogwarts, el único lugar donde se sentía cómodo, tranquilo y querido.

Tras la primera visita a _La Madriguera_, siempre había anhelado que llegara la parte del verano en la que podía volver a hacerles una visita. Ese deseo de poder sentirse en familia desapareció un poco cuando pudo pasar un verano con su padrino en su casa de Grimmauld Place, lugar que ahora le pertenecía por la muerte de su padrino.

Recordar ese detalle le hizo entristecerse. No había vuelto a pensar en eso desde que el profesor Dumbledore le comunicó que él era el nuevo propietario por deseo de su padrino. No quería volver allí, la simple idea de volver a pisar ese lugar le producía un enorme dolor. Por lo menos tenía claro que en el caso de que volviera allí no se encontraría con el responsable material de que su padrino ahora estuviera muerto, Kreacher, el elfo domestico de esa casa que le había mentido dándole a entender que su padrino se encontraba en peligro en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, haciendo que él, Harry, tuviera que ir creyendo que tenia que ayudarle, cayendo así en la trampa de Voldemort haciendo que Sirius muriera. Tras conocer la noticia de que esa casa le pertenecía le había ordenado que fuera a Hogwarts con el resto de los elfos domésticos que allí trabajaban.

Harry se encontraba aún tumbado en su cama con la mirada perdida, tras reflexionar unos instantes en su propio extraño comportamiento de las ultimas semanas (desde que entró al colegio Hogwarts nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en su habitación, solía pasar el mayor tiempo posible deambulando por ahí) giró su mirada hacia su escritorio donde estaba _Hedwig_, su lechuza, dentro de su jaula que lo observaba con tristeza y junto a ella se encontraban las últimas cartas de sus amigos y algunos ejemplares pasados de _El Profeta_, donde no había habido ninguna noticia interesante en todo el verano.

Decidió levantarse y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, tras acariciar a su hermosa lechuza y sonreírle un poco para que viera que ya se encontraba algo mejor cogió las últimas cartas de sus amigos y las volvió a leer. Ambas reflejaban una gran preocupación por él, cosa que tras poco reflexionar comprendió a la perfección, desde que comenzaron las vacaciones no había escrito a sus amigos salvo para darles a entender que seguía vivo, ahora que lo pensaba la noche anterior ni siquiera les había escrito para agradecerles sus regalos de cumpleaños. Esas cartas también le instaban a volver a la normalidad, entendían su estado de ánimo tras la muerte de Sirius pero le animaban a seguir adelante diciéndole que esa actitud no seria lo que Sirius quería.

Se regañó mentalmente por la actitud estúpida que había tenido esas semanas. Sus amigos tenían razón, Sirius no querría verlo así, él que era pura alegría le instaría a recordarle como era en vida y los buenos momentos juntos.

Con la esperanza y alegría renovados por esos buenos pensamientos sobre su padrino y recordando que podría haber una posibilidad de volver a ver a sus amigos antes de que volvieran a empezar las clases cogió de su baúl unos pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero y se sentó en el escritorio con la idea clara de escribir a sus amigos.

La primera carta la dirigió a su amiga Hermione, que según su carta del día anterior ya habría vuelto de sus vacaciones en Francia con sus padres y si no había cambiado de opinión se estaría preparando para ir aquella misma noche a casa de Ron para pasar el resto de las vacaciones.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Se que ahora puedes estar pensando que no debe ser verdad que la carta que tienes en tus manos es mía, pero lo es._

_Se que en las ultimas semanas he estado ausente y alicaído por la muerte de Sirius, pero lo he estado pensando y tanto tu como Ron tenéis razón, Sirius no querría verme así, murió para salvarme y no querría que aprovechara esta segunda oportunidad en una prisión creada por mí mismo._

_Es hora de que vuelva a la normalidad total o a la mayor normalidad posible por eso voy a contestarle a Ron aceptando su invitación a su casa, si es que aun sigue en pie y si Dumbledore me da permiso._

_Mientras espero su respuesta comenzare a ponerme al día con los deberes, debo confesarte que no he hecho gran cosa en este tiempo aunque luego me regañes._

_Si al final Ron y su familia permite que vaya de visita también me gustaría poder verte a ti allí o por lo menos poder vernos en el Callejón Diagon antes de que empiecen las clases._

_Harry_

_P.D.: ya te diré si podré ir a casa de Ron o no, para ponernos por lo menos de acuerdo para las comprar antes de que empiecen las clases._

_Espero que tú te encuentres bien y que hayas disfrutado mucho y aprendido cosas nuevas. Y siento haberte tenido preocupada por la falta de noticias mías_.

_Y por ultimo quiero darte las gracias por tu regalo de cumpleaños, seguro que encontraremos en él cosas interesantes y que nos puedan servir para un futuro._

La siguiente carta la dirigió a su amigo Ron que, según lo que había podido recordar, ya estaría en su casa de vuelta de su viaje a Rumania para ver a su hermano.

_Querido Ron:_

_Se que en estos momentos debes estar algo molesto conmigo por no haberte escrito hasta ahora como te prometí que haría, pero debo reconocer que hasta ahora no me he sentido lo suficientemente yo mismo como para volver a la normalidad._

_He estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que tú y Hermione teníais razón, Sirius no querría verme así, si me viera se enfadaría conmigo más de lo que debes de estarlo tú._

_También h__e__ estado pensando que me gustaría aceptar tu invitación y la de tu familia para ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con vosotros, por ello he escrito a Dumbledore para preguntarle si puedo ir, siempre y cuando vuestra invitación siga en pie._

_Le he escrito a Hermione para decirle que ya estoy mejor y para comentarle que si no podemos vernos en tu casa por lo menos podríamos vernos en el Callejón Diagon antes de empezar las clases._

_Mientras recibo o no vuestras contestaciones intentare ponerme al día con los deberes._

_Harry_

_P.D.: muchas gracias por tu regalo de cumpleaños, seguro que de ahí podremos sacar buenas ideas para aportarlas para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor._

_Dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte por sus galletas, están deliciosas._

La última carta que tenía pensado escribir por el momento antes de empezar con sus deberes era al profesor Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

_Querido profesor Dumbledore:_

_Siento no haberle contestado a sus cartas o no haberlo hecho de la mejor manera posible pero sinceramente no me encontraba con demasiados ánimos._

_El motivo de mi carta ahora es para informarle de que ya me encuentro mejor, he estado reflexionando y el comportamiento que he tenido hasta ahora no es propio de mi y se que Sirius tampoco lo querría._

_También le escribí para decirle que Ron y la familia Weasley me invitó hace días a pasar el resto del verano con ellos y si usted me deja me gustaría ir, aunque debo decirle que no sé si esa invitación sigue en pie, por eso le he escrito también a Ron para ver qué me dice a eso._

_Espero su respuesta_

_Harry_

Tras terminar de escribir las tres cartas las enrolló y selló y puso el nombre de cada destinatario en el exterior de cada una de ellas. Después de hacer eso se acercó a la jaula de su lechuza y le indicó con un gesto que saliera a través de la puertecilla que siempre que estaban en esa casa mantenía abierta.

— _Hedwig_, tengo bastante trabajo para ti hoy, se que no te he dado mucho trabajo este verano pero puedes estar tranquila, ya estoy bien -dijo Harry a su lechuza mientras le sonreía.

_Hedwig_ le dio un ligero picotazo en la mano en señal de reconocimiento.

— ¿Ves las cartas que tengo aquí? -dijo mientras las cogía del escritorio.

Comenzó a atar las de Ron y Hermione en cada una de sus patas mientras que la de Dumbledore se la ponía en el pico.

— Debes llevárselas a Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione -le indicó mientras señalaba cada carta conforme decía un nombre-. Primero debes entregar la de Hermione, después la de Ron y por último la de Dumbledore que es quien esta más lejos, ¿de acuerdo?

Como única señal de asentimiento la lechuza acercó su cabeza a la mejilla de Harry y emprendió el vuelo para acercarse a la ventana entreabierta y volar hasta convertirse en un diminuto borrón.

— Buen viaje, _Hedwig_ -dijo por ultimo sonriendo.

Cuando ya no podía ver ni rastro de su lechuza le dio la espalda a la ventana y miro el reloj que había en su mesilla de noche, eran las ocho de la mañana, el sol ya había terminado de salir y ya se oía a lo lejos en la cocina las voces de sus tíos mientras desayunaban, teniendo todo eso en cuenta y al recordar que el día anterior apenas había probado bocado le hizo sonar el estómago de hambre. Pero antes de ir a la cocina a comer algo pensó que debía asearse un poco, bastante odiaba su tío su aspecto en circunstancias normales como para ponerlo a prueba con el desaliñado aspecto que debía presentar después de estar días sin salir de su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la cocina después de ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia, encontró a su tía de espaldas mientras terminaba de hacerle un poco de beicon a su tío para el desayuno, y su tío estaba oculto tras el periódico de aquella mañana de lunes el primer día de Agosto.

Cuando oyeron el ruido de la puerta de la cocina abrirse y después volver a cerrarse apartaron sus miradas de lo que estaban haciendo con incredulidad al pensar que por una vez su enorme hijo Dudley se había levantado temprano para compartir con ellos el desayuno de aquella mañana, pero más sorpresa e incredulidad reflejaron ambos rostros cuando ante la puerta se encontraba la figura de su sobrino Harry.

— Vaya chico, por fin has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia en el desayuno -dijo su tío con un tono de desprecio y sarcasmo en la voz tras ocultar su rostro tras el periódico después de una rápida mirada.

— Vaya Harry, no esperaba que bajaras a desayunar -dijo su tía con el beicon a medio camino del plato de tío Vernon-. Y te has arreglado, parece casi un milagro -añadió terminando de servir el beicon y llevando el plato a la mesa sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino-. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

Harry pudo apreciar, de forma casi sutil, en el tono de voz de su tía que su actitud hacia él había cambiado, algo en él le dijo que después de tantos años y de como había estado en las últimas semanas había hecho aflorar en su tía el sentimiento de amor propio del parentesco que les unía, aunque también pudo apreciar que intentaba no demostrarlo en demasía, tal vez por lo que pudiera pensar tío Vernon.

— ¿Desayunar? -dijo Harry sin poder todavía salir del asombro que le había producido la discreta amabilidad de su tía.

— Claro, me imagino que después de lo poco que comiste ayer y de tu visita aquí querrás comer algo, ¿no? -contestó tía Petunia con una ligera sonrisa, para dar más obviedad a su lógica.

— Si, claro, tengo mucha hambre -confirmó Harry mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a la mesa y se sentaba frente a su tío.

— Lo imaginaba -confirmó y sonrió su tía mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia los fogones-. ¿Qué quieres que te prepare? ¿Beicon? ¿Tostadas?

— Tostadas, gracias.

Su tía se puso manos a la obra para prepararle el desayuno a su sobrino mientras tarareaba distraídamente una melodía que Harry no reconoció, era evidente que estaba de buen humor y no hacia amagos de querer ocultarlo.

Harry mientras tanto ojeaba los titulares de la página principal del periódico que estaba terminando de leer su tío, una parte de él aún esperaba ver algún indicio que le indicara que Voldemort seguía en activo, pero no había nada que pudiese relacionarse con él.

Ver a su tía depositando ante él un plato con cuatro tostadas y un tarro de mermelada de fresa le hizo volver a la realidad y dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y preguntas acerca de lo que estaría haciendo Voldemort en ese momento o en dónde estaría. Y centró toda su atención en calmar el hambre que minutos antes había despertado en él.

— Bueno chico, ¿piensas decirnos a qué se debe este milagro? -increpó tío Vernon sin apartar la mirada del periódico.

— Si, eso Harry -siguió tía Petunia mientras se acomodaba en la silla de la derecha de Harry y añadió-: ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de actitud?

— Bueno… -Harry se detuvo unos segundos para meditar la mejor forma de explicar todo en lo que había estado pensando en las ultimas horas, después, cuando ya hubo aclarado lo suficientes sus ideas, añadió-: Lo he pasado muy mal, esa es la verdad, pero recordar las cartas de mis amigos en las que me decían que Sirius no hubiese querido verme así y después revivir mentalmente los momentos que viví con él me han hecho darme cuenta de que tenían razón. Él dio la vida por mí y no querría que mi segunda oportunidad la viviera encerrado en una habitación y en mí mismo. -Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y quitarle un poco de importancia al tema-. Si Sirius hubiese podido verme en las últimas semanas se habría puesto como una furia por mi comportamiento. -Finalizó, y esa idea le hizo sacar una leve sonrisa de añoranza.

— Vaya, que enternecedor -se burló tío Vernon asomándose levemente por la esquina superior de su periódico para poder ver a Harry-. ¿Se habría puesto lo suficientemente hecho una furia como para haberte hecho desaparecer?, en ese caso me hubiese gustado mucho poder haberlo visto.

Harry, conforme iba escuchando las palabras de su tío, se había puesto rojo de la furia que estaba naciendo en él al escuchar a alguien insultando la memoria de su padrino, tanta era su furia, que en ese momento no le importó que fuese dirigida a su tío.

Era tal su mal humor en ese momento que los objetos más próximos a ellos estaban comenzando a temblar de forma amenazadora, la lámpara que estaba sobre ellos amenazaba con venirse abajo sobre sus cabezas, y entonces las expresiones en los rostros de sus tíos cambiaron por completo.

Tío Vernon comenzaba a arrepentirse interiormente por haber pronunciado esas palabras, y Harry pudo saberlo, lo vio reflejado en su rostro, que había comenzado a perder su color y era incapaz de apartar la mirada de todos los objetos que, al estar demasiado cerca, podrían dañarle. Tía Petunia, en cambio, no sabía en cual de los dos posar su mirada, estaba asustada, no sólo por la seguridad de su amada cocina o de su marido al que siempre había apoyado en lo que a Harry se refería, sino también por la seguridad de su sobrino.

Tía Petunia, en un movimiento desesperado para que todo aquello terminase con buen fin, alargó su mano izquierda hasta depositarla en el brazo derecho de Harry, a la altura del codo, mientras le susurraba su nombre para hacerle salir del trance en el que parecía estar sumido. Pero eso no parecía hacer efecto.

En un movimiento aún mas desesperado, tía Petunia, sin apartar su mano del brazo de Harry, se levantó sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino y se acercó aún más a él, colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del muchacho y le giró la cara para que así pudiese ver su rostro en lugar del de su marido, pero Harry no parecía verla aunque la estuviese mirando.

— Harry, por favor, para. Vas a conseguir que os hagáis daño, sobretodo si se cae la lámpara.

Al decir esto hizo que Harry mirara hacia arriba para que viera el peligroso movimiento que ésta estaba haciendo.

Esto hizo que Harry saliera un poco de su trance, lo que calmó un poco el movimiento violento de los objetos de la cocina.

Tía Petunia hizo que Harry volviera a mirarla y con una mirada y una voz suplicante le volvió a pedir que recobrara la calma.

— Harry, por favor, ya esta bien. Cálmate, seguro que tu tío, en el fondo, no quería decir eso -dijo tía Petunia, se giró hacia su marido y añadió-: ¿verdad, Vernon?

Tío Vernon tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se dirigía a él, y tras ver la mirada suplicante y temerosa de su mujer pronunció una escueta respuesta antes de volver a ocultarse tras el periódico:

— Si, claro.

Con el ambiente algo más calmado, tía Petunia volvió a sentarse entre los dos con una ligera sonrisa y un leve movimiento de mano invitó a Harry a que probara su desayuno.

Un par de minutos después, tío Vernon se despidió vagamente de su mujer antes de irse aquel lunes hacia la salida para ir al trabajo mientras Harry terminaba su desayuno.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Harry pensó que debía informar a su tía de lo que había decidido hacer, para que no le pillase tan por sorpresa si podía irse de allí antes de tiempo para reunirse con sus amigos.

— Tía Petunia...

— Si, Harry -dijo su tía girándose para prestarle mayor atención.

— Durante el verano he recibido cartas de mis amigos, sobre todo de Ron, aquel que siempre me invita a su casa. -Harry hizo una pausa antes de seguir para que su tía recordara a su amigo-. Este año también me ha escrito invitándome.

— Entiendo. -Asintió su tía, luego, sin saber muy bien lo que había decidido su sobrino, quiso saber lo que intentaba decirle-. ¿Y qué has decidido hacer?

— Bueno, esta mañana le he escrito para ver si aun sigue en pie su invitación y también he escrito a Dumbledore para ver si puedo ir. Si los dos me dicen que si, me gustaría poder pasar con los Weasley el resto del verano.

Miró a su tía para ver en su rostro una señal, algo que le indicara lo que estaba pensando sobre lo que acababa de decirle.

Por un instante temió que, a pesar de haber escrito a Ron y a Dumbledore, sus tíos se negaran a dejarle marchar.

— Bueno... -dudó un instante su tía-, no creo que sea mala idea, te hará bien poder distraerte un poco con tus amigos antes de que empiece el colegio. -Hizo una pausa, y después añadió con una sonrisa para relajar un poco a su sobrino-: Y no creo que tu tío se oponga mucho después de haber estado a punto de llevarse la lámpara al trabajo de sombrero.

— Gracias tía -sonrío Harry, cosa rara en él, no sólo desde la muerte de Sirius, sino también al haberlo hecho en la casa de sus tíos.

— No se si al final te iras antes este año, pero creo que si es así, deberías empezar a preparar el equipaje por si acaso. Las últimas veces que han venido a por ti han sido casi siempre por sorpresa.

— Si, tienes razón, además, debería ponerme al día con los deberes. -Al ver una sombra de miedo en el rostro de su tía e imaginándose lo que estaría pensando añadió velozmente-: Tranquila, sólo son trabajos escritos, recuerda que aún no nos permiten hacer magia fuera del colegio. No podré hacer ningún hechizo de forma legal hasta mi próximo cumpleaños.

Su tía relajó un poco el semblante, pero no del todo, ya que no estaba muy segura de que su sobrino no intentase hacerles algo en venganza por los malos momentos pasados allí en cuanto pudiese hacer magia fuera de su colegio.

Rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, aún faltaba mucho para que ese momento llegase y a pesar de todo no creía que su sobrino les hiciese nada a pesar de todo, después de todo había podido controlar su genio antes de que nadie resultara dañado.

— Bueno, iré arriba, preparare el baúl y dejare sólo a mano lo que pueda hacerme falta en los próximos días y los libros que necesitaré para mis deberes -dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y guardaba los platos sucios en el lavavajillas y la mermelada en la nevera.

Una vez hecho eso, salió de la cocina mientras recibía un gesto de aprobación de su tía y se dirigía escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Una vez hecho esto y con una actitud renovada, se dirigió hacia su baúl que descansaba a los pies de su cama y comenzó a vaciarlo por completo en el suelo, ya que tenia que organizarlo para que le cupiese bien todo los objetos personales que debía llevarse además de los materiales escolares y la gran cantidad de libros acumulados desde su primer año en Hogwarts, decidió que debería hacerlo bien.

Al no haber tenido que utilizar el uniforme del colegio durante el verano y al tenerlo limpio, dobló con cuidado todas las túnicas y las guardó en el fondo del baúl, en la parte izquierda. No creía que fuera a necesitarlas antes de que empezara el colegio, además debía comprarse túnicas nuevas, esas ya le estaban algo pequeñas.

Una vez guardadas las túnicas procedió a clasificar sobre la cama los libros del colegio en tres montones, en el primero de ellos, y más cerca del escritorio, depositó los libros que iba a necesitar para sus deberes, en el segundo depositó los libros que necesitaría para el próximo curso aunque no tuviese deberes de ellos y en el tercer montón depositó los libros de las asignaturas que ya no iba a necesitar porque no iba a seguir esas asignaturas para los ÉXTASIS como Adivinación, Astronomía, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones (las dos primeras por haber suspendido los TIMOs, la tercera por no creer que fuera muy importante para su futuro a pesar de que Hagrid no se lo tomaría muy bien y la ultima porque, a pesar de haberla aprobado y de querer seguirla para poder ser Auror, no había sacado la nota mínima que Snape pedía para el nivel de ÉXTASIS).

Al terminar la clasificación de los libros, depositó los que necesitaría sobre el escritorio y guardó los demás en el baúl, el último montón, el que no volvería a necesitar, lo guardó en un rincón libre que había junto a las túnicas ya guardadas y los otros en la parte derecha del baúl.

En el hueco libre que quedaba en la parte inferior del montón de libros que usaría el próximo curso guardó el caldero de peltre que hasta entonces había estado utilizando en Pociones, y el resto de materiales de esa asignatura como los pocos ingredientes que el curso anterior no había utilizados y la balanza para medirlos, además del telescopio que utilizaba en Astronomía.

Recogió del suelo los pocos pergaminos, tinteros y la pluma que tenia y los depositó en el escritorio junto a los libros para cuando empezase con los deberes y se dirigió a guardar en el baúl las últimas cosas que no necesitaría en el mundo _muggle _y las que más les gustaban: su estupenda escoba voladora regalo de su padrino cuando iba a tercero y su uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Su uniforme lo dejó sobre las viejas túnicas del colegio y su Saeta de Fuego la tuvo que guardar en diagonal para que entrase bien.

Terminado el organizar el baúl se levantó del suelo para ver el resultado. A pesar de lo bien que había intentado dejarlo todo, era evidente que después de tantos años de colegio poseía demasiadas cosas. Sin contar con que aún no había comprado lo que necesitaba para ese curso ni lo que necesitaría el próximo.

Le hubiese gustado haber podido dejar en su habitación todo aquello que sabía que ya no necesitaría, pero no lo creyó una buena idea teniendo en cuenta el amor que sus tíos y primo tenían hacia su mundo.

Una vez colocado el baúl de vuelta a los pies de su cama y de haber organizado la poca ropa _muggle_ que tenia en el armario heredada de su primo, se sentó en el escritorio dispuesto a ponerse al día con los deberes que les habían mandado para el verano.

Pensó que lo mejor seria comenzar con Transformaciones, de todas las asignaturas, esa era la que a su juicio era la más complicada, después de esa pensaba seguir con Herbología, no le parecía muy difícil, pero si algo aburrida y pensaba dejar para el final los deberes de Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, las asignaturas que más le gustaban y las que mejor se le daban.

Se había tomado tan en serio eso de ponerse al día de los deberes que apenas salía de su habitación, sin contar las cortas visitas de necesidad al baño o cuando su tía le obligaba a hacer un descanso para que comiera con el resto de la familia.

Era el segundo día, miércoles, desde que había enviado las cartas a sus amigos cuando recibió la primera contestación mientras ayudaba a su tía a recoger las cosas del desayuno. La carta la traía un diminuto mochuelo que reconoció en seguida, era la lechuza de su amigo Ron, _Pig_.

Terminó rápidamente de dejar los platos en el lavavajillas se secó las manos y liberó a la pequeña lechuza de su carga. Cuando ésta se vio libre de la carga se fue a descansar sobre la lámpara, donde podía ver mejor al destinatario mientras leía.

Comenzó a leer bajo la atenta mirada de _Pig_ y de su tía.

_Querido Harry:_

_Me alegra mucho saber que ya has recuperado un poco el espíritu de antes, imagino que no habrá sido fácil para ti, pero entiendo el porqué has estado tan sumido en tus pensamientos las ultimas semanas, pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo se te ha podido pasar por la cabeza que no podría seguir en pie mi invitación?_

_Sabes que para todos aquí eres parte de la familia y que puedes venir siempre que quieras, aunque puede que alguna vez se me pueda pasar el invitarte por mi mala cabeza deberías saber que no necesitas invitación._

_Así que ya lo sabes, te esperamos en cuanto Dumbledore te conteste._

_Ron_

Harry terminó de leer la carta y sonrió, un problema menos, su amigo seguía manteniendo en pie su invitación, sólo faltaba saber si Dumbledore le dejaba ir, cosa de la que aun no estaba del todo seguro que ocurriera.

— Bueno, ¿de quién era la carta? -preguntó su tía intrigada.

— Es de mi amigo Ron, el que te dije que me había invitado a su casa -contestó Harry.

— ¿Y qué dice? ¿Aun estas invitado? -le preguntó aun mas curiosa.

— Si, ahora sólo falta ver qué me dice Dumbledore -dijo Harry mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo y le decía a _Pig_ que ya podía volver a casa.

Un poco mas animado subió de nuevo a su habitación y siguió con sus deberes. En esos dos días había conseguido avanzar bastante con ellos y sólo le quedaba hacer una larga redacción de Encantamientos y los de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero creyó que con un poco de suerte podría tenerlo todo terminado antes del fin de semana.

Era ya casi la hora de cenar cuando algo cansado se dirigió al baño para adecentarse un poco para evitar las críticas de su tío durante la cena cuando al volver vio entrar una lechuza parda por la ventana abierta que se posaba sobre la cama.

Sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba se dirigió a la lechuza y cogió el sobre. Cuando se vio libre de su carga, la lechuza emprendió de nuevo el vuelo saliendo por donde había entrado.

Al fijarse un poco más en la carta vio que en el sobre el emblema de Hogwarts, por lo que supuso que seria la carta que indicaba el nuevo material escolar. La pequeña burbuja de esperanza que se había formado al pensar que seria la contestación de Dumbledore sobre ir a _La Madriguera_ se evaporó como el humo.

Abrió el sobre y desplegó la primera lámina de pergamino para ver que efectivamente se trataba de la lista del nuevo material escolar, que otro año más incluía una túnica de gala. Al terminar de leerla la depositó sobre la cama y siguió con la siguiente lámina, el tradicional recordatorio de que el 1 de Septiembre debía coger el tren al colegio, pero ante su sorpresa había un tercer pergamino más que abrió para encontrarse con la respuesta del director que tanto había esperado.

_Harry:_

_Lo he estado pensando y he estado hablando con los Weasley sobre si debías o no ir con ellos lo que queda de verano. Ambas partes hemos decidido que te iría bien reunirte con tus amigos antes de tiempo por lo que el próximo viernes pasaré a por ti para llevarte a _La Madriguera_ sobre las 8 de la noche._

_Por favor tenlo todo preparado para entonces, así podremos agilizar tu llegada para la hora de cenar._

_Dumbledore_.

¡Podría ir a _La Madriguera_ a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con sus amigos!, esa noticia le alegró mucho y le hizo sonreír.

Estaba guardando la carta cuando su tía comenzó a llamarle para la cena.

Una vez abajo le comunicó a su familia que había recibido el permiso para ir el resto del verano con sus amigos. Al no estar nadie demasiado interesado en ese detalle pasaron el resto de la cena en silencio.

Terminada la cena y después de ayudar a su tía a recoger, Harry subió a su habitación, tras una breve mirada al montón de libros, pergaminos y tinteros de encima del escritorio decidió que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir con los deberes y se acostó, ya los terminaría antes de marcharse.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó mas animado y enérgico que en los últimos días, la idea de irse de allí antes de tiempo tenia ese efecto en él.

Tras asearse y tomar un ligero desayuno se dispuso a retomar sus deberes, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberse dejado para el final la asignatura que para él era la más fácil, por lo que no dudó en que terminaría a tiempo.

El jueves había estado sumido lo suficiente en sus deberes como para que le quedara solo terminar una redacción el viernes. Por lo que el viernes se permitió el lujo de dormir un poco más. Para la hora de comer, ya lo había terminado todo, por lo que, con cuidado, guardó sus libros, redacciones y el poco material de escritura que le quedaba en el baúl.

Después de comer, sacó del armario la poca ropa _muggle_ que tenia, heredada de su primo, y se puso a doblarla con cuidado sobre la cama antes de acomodarla en el baúl. Al ser lo último que debía hacer terminó rápido, por lo que el resto de la tarde la pasó paseando por el parque cercano a la casa de sus tíos.

A las ocho menos cuarto de la noche ya estaba esperando a que el profesor Dumbledore viniera a por él, su baúl estaba a los pies de la escalera cerca de la puerta y él nervioso en el salón con sus tíos y su primo.

Tío Vernon ya estaba empezando a impacientarse a las ocho menos un minuto y se quejaba de todo lo que podía cuando a las ocho en punto sonó el timbre de la puerta y Harry se levantó velozmente para abrir.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el Profesor Dumbledore ataviado con una discreta túnica oscura y una rara oscuridad en la zona de la calle cercana a la casa del numero 4. Una vez que Harry le invitó a pasar, y con la puerta entornada, Dumbledore accionó un pequeño aparato parecido a un encendedor y las farolas de alrededor recobraron la luz que anteriormente Harry había echado en falta.

Entró con decisión siguiendo a Harry hasta el salón y saludó a los allí presentes:

— Buenas noches, soy Albus Dumbledore, seguro que Harry les habrá informado de que venia a recogerlo para llevarlo a pasar lo que queda de verano con sus amigos, ¿verdad? -preguntó sin mirar a nadie en particular.

— Si -contestó escuetamente tía Petunia.

— Muy bien -se giró para mirar a Harry-, ¿lo tienes todo preparado?

— Si, señor, el baúl esta en la entrada.

— Estupendo Harry.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir a _La Madriguera_? -preguntó Harry intrigado.

— Iremos mediante aparición conjunta. -Contestó Dumbledore como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo-. No hay mas opciones teniendo en cuenta que seguro Voldemort tiene gente infiltrada en el Ministerio por lo que no podemos usar la red _flu_ sin que se entere y es ilegal usar trasladores sin conocimiento del Ministerio. La primera vez la sensación no es muy agradable, pero después te acostumbras.

— Como usted diga.

— Despídete Harry, yo me ocupo del equipaje.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el pasillo, y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el baúl, Harry estaba seguro de que lo había enviado a _La Madriguera_. Mientras Harry se despidió con un escueto adiós y se dirigió al pasillo para reunirse con el profesor.

— ¿Listo? -pregunto Dumbledore, Harry solo asintió-. Muy bien, pues agárrate fuerte a mí brazo.

Con un sonoro ¡PLAF! desaparecieron del número 4 de Prive Drive y aparecieron en los jardines de la casa de Ron. En cuanto llegaron salieron a darles la bienvenida. En la casa se encontraba la familia Weasley casi al completo, solo faltaban Charlie, Bill y Percy que por su trabajo ya casi nunca se encontraban allí. También había algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, como Hagrid y Lupin. Pero nada le alegró más que ver a sus mejores amigos acercarse a él: Ron y Hermione.

— Harry, ¡que alegría verte! -una emocionada Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo en cuanto llegó a donde estaba él. Seguida por Ron.

— Bienvenido compañero -saludó Ron con una sonrisa.

— Gracias, estaba deseando poder venir.

— Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños con atraso, Harry -dijo Hermione.

— Si, felicidades -añadió Ron.

— Muchas gracias chicos -respondió Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

Después de saludar a sus amigos saludó a la señora Weasley, que como siempre que le veía le daba un fuerte abrazo y se quejaba de su delgadez. Tras ella fue saludado por Hagrid y Lupin. Que tras decirle que se alegraban de verle animado le prometieron que volverían al día siguiente para celebrar con atraso su cumpleaños con una cena con los amigos más allegados.

— Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, la semana que viene será luna llena y tengo que prepararme -se despidió Lupin y añadió-: pero vendré mañana a tu fiesta. -Le sonrió.

— Yo también me voy, debo ocuparme de mis deberes de guardabosques, pero nos veremos mañana -también se despidió Hagrid, y se fue con Dumbledore.

Después de una copiosa cena y de una amena conversación con sus amigos en la habitación de Ron sobre sus veranos, se fueron a dormir.

Harry por fin consiguió la paz que desde hace unas semanas estaba necesitando, se encontraba en _La Madriguera_ con sus amigos, su segundo hogar después de Hogwarts y se durmió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.


	5. Capítulo 5: VISITA AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON I:

**CAPÍTULO 5:** VISITA AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON (parte I):

Harry despertó temprano, por unos segundos estuvo desubicado, hasta que recordó dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí. Se encontraba en la habitación de su amigo Ron en _La Madriguera_, la noche anterior había llegado mediante aparición conjunta con Dumbledore.

Llevaba días deseando poder estar allí y allí estaba, ese deseo cumplido y la perspectiva de poder estar allí lo que quedaba de verano junto a sus amigos le hizo sentirse bien y sonreír.

Unos momentos después notó como su amigo Ron, que dormía en una cama junto a la suya, iba poco a poco despertando.

Cuando ambos estaban ya totalmente despiertos se levantaron, se vistieron y bajaron juntos a la cocina para desayunar.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron a Hermione y a Ginny que estaban desayunando y a la señora Weasley que se encontraba preparando el desayuno para el resto de habitantes que en esos días se encontraban allí.

En cuanto vio acercarse a los chicos les tendió unos platos con unos huevos revueltos recién hechos y una jarra con zumo de calabaza para los dos y les instó a que comieran, sobre todo a Harry, siempre se empeñaba en intentar alimentarle bien para hacerle ganar aquellos kilitos que para su parecer le faltaban.

Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar, Harry se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba demasiado en silencio, cosa poco habitual teniendo en cuenta que allí vivían los gemelos Weasley, los mayores alborotadores en Hogwarts desde la época de los Merodeadores (el padre de Harry y sus tres amigos: Sirius, Lupin y Peter).

— Señora Weasley, ¿donde están Fred y George? -preguntó intrigado Harry por la anormal calma de la casa.

— Desde que abrieron la tienda de artículos de broma en el Callejón Diagon sólo pasan por casa para dormir, y a veces ni eso. Están siempre muy ocupados inventando cosas nuevas y reponiendo los artículos que venden.

— No sabia que les fuera tan bien -comentó asombrado Harry.

— Yo tampoco imaginaba que pudiera irles tan bien, y pensar que nunca estuve de acuerdo con que se dedicaran a eso... -la señora Weasley se perdió unos instantes en sus recuerdos, después añadió-: No se cómo pudieron conseguirlo, hace falta mucho dinero para poner en marcha un negocio así, y mas en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry bajó disimuladamente la mirada hacia su vaso y bebió el último trago de zumo que le quedaba. Aún no le había confesado a nadie que había sido él el que les había proporcionado el dinero que ganó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos para que montaran la tienda y no estaba muy seguro de querer confesarlo nunca, por si eso hacia aflorar el genio que la señora Weasley casi siempre tenia escondido bajo la amabilidad y dulzura que mostraba siempre.

Para evitar entrar en terreno peligroso sobre el tema de dónde habían sacado el dinero para la tienda, Harry pensó que lo mejor era desviar el tema hacia un terreno algo mas seguro, así que preguntó:

— ¿Y dónde duermen cuando no vienen a casa? ¿En alguna pensión o en el Caldero Chorreante?

— No, no, encima de la tienda tienen como un apartamento, allí es donde pasan el tiempo cuando no están aquí o en la tienda creando o inventando cosas.

— Deben ganar mucho con lo que venden para poder permitirse un local así, la mayoría de locales del Callejón Diagon son pequeños y muy pocos tienen además vivienda -comentó perspicazmente Hermione.

— Eso mismo he pensado yo -comentó Ron-, pero independientemente de lo que ganen ahora, la cuestión es cómo consiguieron pagarlo antes de comenzar a vender tanto. Se que en Hogwarts vendían bastante, pero no creo que tanto.

Ron casi siempre no parecía ser muy perspicaz, pero Harry no sabía cómo podía salir a flote su brillante mente en los momentos menos apropiados, sobre todo cuando se trataba de meter a Harry en algún lío sin proponérselo.

Con la idea de volver a desviar el tema lejos de lo económico volvió a hablar:

— ¿Habéis ido ya a ver el local?

— No, aun no -contestó Ron.

— Últimamente la cosa no esta muy bien en el mundo mágico, la gente esta cada vez más atemorizada con eso de poder ser el blanco de los ataques de quien-tu-sabes -habló la señora Weasley, después de una breve pausa añadió-: por eso hemos pensado que lo mejor será esperar a cuando vayamos a hacer la compras para ir a verla, Arthur podrá acompañarnos entonces -dijo refiriéndose a su marido.

— A nosotros nos llegó ayer la carta del colegio -dijo Hermione-, ¿a ti te ha llegado ya? -preguntó mirando a Harry.

— Si, me llegó el miércoles junto a la nota de Dumbledore que me decía que pasaría a por mí para traerme aquí.

— ¿Habéis notado que vuelven a pedir una túnica de gala? -preguntó Ron poniendo mala cara, eso de los bailes no le hacia mucha gracia.

— Si, tal vez piensen que fue buena idea eso de los bailes de navidad y vuelvan a hacer otro este año -comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

— Pues a mi no me hace mucha gracia esa idea -comentó Harry-, eso de bailar no se me da muy bien.

— A mi tampoco -dijo Ron.

Después de esa conversación los tres amigos salieron al jardín a dar un paseo y a hablar. Al poco de haber salido al jardín se les unió Ginny y enseguida empezaron a hablar de Quidditch, cosa que a Hermione no le interesaba mucho.

— Bueno, ¿qué creéis que pasara este año con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? -preguntó Ginny-, después de lo que pasó el año pasado con Umbridge y vuestra suspensión y la partida de casi todo el equipo por terminar el colegio...

Harry no había pensado en eso, pero Ginny tenia razón, el año pasado habían suspendido a Harry y a los gemelos del equipo y no podrían jugar de por vida, o como bien apuntó Ginny el año anterior, hasta que Umbridge estuviera en el colegio, cosa que ya no pasaría ahora que el Ministerio había asumido que tanto Harry como Dumbledore decían la verdad sobre Voldemort y tampoco podrían contar ese año con Katie y Angelina como cazadoras porque ya habían terminado el colegio el año anterior.

Cierto es que Ron seguía siendo el guardián, pero eso no impedía darse cuenta de que estaban sin cazadoras, que los golpeadores no eran de los mejores, sólo los únicos que en esas circunstancias se habían presentado y eran capaces de volar mientras sostenían el bate y Harry ya no era el buscador, ese ahora era el puesto de Ginny, puesto que había defendido muy bien.

— La verdad es que no se qué pasara, pero no creo que los golpeadores del año pasado quieran seguir este año en el puesto, y el equipo esta sin cazadoras, sólo cuenta con Ron como guardián y contigo como buscadora, por lo que tendréis que buscar entre los dos al resto del equipo -razonó dolorosamente Harry al darse cuenta de que ya no formaba parte del equipo.

— De eso nada -negó Ginny-, estamos de acuerdo en que esta Ron como guardián, pero yo no quiero seguir siendo buscadora, sólo lo hice por ayudar al equipo, ese puesto es tuyo, eres el mejor buscador del colegio, yo prefiero marcar goles. Este año me presentare para cazadora.

— Seguro que ahora que no esta la bruja de Umbridge podrás volver a tu puesto en el equipo, McGonagall estará encantada de que vuelvas -intentó animarle Ron sabiendo que era lo mas posible-, puede que hasta te nombre capitán, de entre todos tu eres el único que entró al equipo en primero y el que tiene más años de experiencia en el equipo.

— Eso de ser el capitán no me importa, lo único que me gustaría sería poder volver a jugar -dijo Harry.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de que le volvieran a admitir en el equipo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta, hablar con McGonagall, volver a hacer las pruebas o incluso hablar con el propio Dumbledore.

Por la tarde, después de comer, recibieron la visita de los gemelos Weasley que habían venido a ver a Harry y a quedarse para la cena que harían por su reciente cumpleaños, como no sabían muy bien cómo emplear el tiempo y al tener buenas condiciones climatológicas decidieron jugar un mini partido de Quidditch.

Se dividieron en dos equipos de tres personas, por un lado estarían Harry, Ron y Ginny y por el otro los gemelos con Hermione, ella no estaba muy por la labor, pero aceptó por las suplicas de todos al faltar un jugador y por saber que la complicidad de los gemelos era tal que tal vez no necesitaría tener que implicarse mucho en el juego.

Cuando se estaba acercando la hora de la cena dejaron el partido y se fueron a prepararse para la fiesta, al bajar y mientras esperaban a todos los que iban a asistir se dispusieron a ayudar a la señora Weasley con los preparativos.

Los gemelos se pusieron a conjurar una gran mesa en el jardín con varias antorchas por los alrededores para iluminar la velada, y colgaron entre dos postes improvisados una pancarta que ponía: «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!» en letras doradas.

Mientras los demás estaban ayudando en la cocina, Hermione y Ginny ayudaban con la cena y Ron y Harry iban poco a poco sacando las sillas al exterior y los platos y los cubiertos junto a alguna fuente con comida.

A las 9 de la noche ya estaba todo preparado y ya habían llegado todos los invitados.

Entre ellos estaban todos los Weasley al completo, Bill había ido acompañado con Fleur Delacour, la rubia chica medio _veela _que había participado junto con Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y que ahora trabajaba con él en el banco mágico para "perfeccionar" su ingles.

Y también habían ido algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix como Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dedalus Diggle, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Rufus Scrimgeour.

La cena resultó ser muy amena, a pesar de hacer mucho que Harry no veía a la mayoría de ellos, se dio cuenta que el estar con todos ellos y hablar de vez en cuando de algún tema relacionado con la Orden no le producía ningún dolor al pensar en Sirius, y eso en cierta forma le aliviaba.

El momento que mas disfrutó Harry de la noche fue cuando llegó la hora del postre, la señora Weasley le había preparado una enorme tarta en forma de snitch dorada con un enorme número 16 en el centro. Todos los allí presentes le cantaron animadamente el cumpleaños feliz e incluso pudo ver a un simpático Hagrid pasado de copas cantando a todo pulmón.

Harry aquella noche se durmió pensando que nunca se lo había pasado tan bien en su cumpleaños.

Los días fueron pasando, y los días dieron paso a las semanas con una velocidad alarmante, con eso de estar allí despreocupado de sus problemas y pasándoselo en grande con sus amigos no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Todos juntos decidieron que irían a realizar las compras necesarias para el próximo curso el sábado antes del inicio de clases, aprovechando así el ultimo fin de semana y el día libre del señor Weasley para que pudiera acompañarles y así poder ir también a visitar la tienda de los gemelos Weasley que se había convertido en una de las tiendas mas conocidas del Callejón Diagon.

Aquella mañana de sábado todos los que se encontraban en _La Madriguera_ se levantaron temprano, puede que el viaje hacia el Callejón Diagon fuera rápido al pensar en ir con polvos _flu_ pero a la hora de prepararse todos para ir hacia allí era otro asunto, demasiadas personas para utilizar el baño, desayunar y organizarse en general.

A las 9 de la mañana estaban ya todos preparados frente a la chimenea, la señora Weasley tenia en la mano el macetero donde guardaban los polvos _flu_ junto a la chimenea mientras el señor Weasley les decía cómo se organizarían para ir al Caldero Chorreante, lugar donde se encontraba la entrada más conocida al Callejón Diagon.

— Bueno niños, creo que lo mejor será ir por parejas -dijo el señor Weasley-, primero irán Ron y Hermione, después Molly y Ginny y por ultimo yo me apareceré allí con Harry, no es muy seguro que tu uses la chimenea -añadió mirando a Harry, y él no necesitó que le dijera porqué, ya se lo había explicado Dumbledore la noche que lo llevó allí.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del señor Weasley se encontraron en pocos minutos todos en el patio del Caldero Chorreante para atravesar juntos la apertura que se abría allí para dar paso al Callejón Diagon cuando tocabas los ladrillos apropiados sobre el cubo de basura que se encontraba allí.

Una vez atravesaron la abertura que daba a la calle mágica con mayor concentración de tiendas se dirigieron sin pensárselo mucho hacia Gringotts, el banco mágico, para que los Weasley y Harry pudieran sacar dinero de sus cámaras y Hermione pudiera cambiar algo de dinero _muggle_ por dinero mágico para sus compras.

Esa tarea no les llevó mucho tiempo ya que no había mucha gente allí a esas horas de la mañana, cosa que agradecieron para que se agilizara su visita allí.

Una vez terminada esa parada en su día de compras se dirigieron al exterior para iniciar las compras.

El siguiente paso que tenía pensado dar la señora Weasley era ir a por los libros, pero no pudo hacerlo hasta que los chicos no prometieron hacerlo en cuanto pudieran acercarse un momento a ver las ultimas novedades de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch.

Al llegar al escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch les resultó algo difícil poder acercarse, una gran cantidad de niños y adolescentes estaban allí concurridos admirando la ultima gran novedad de la tienda, una nueva escoba voladora de los fabricantes de la serie Saeta de Fuego, la escoba que tenia Harry, pero tanto Harry como Ron y Ginny pudieron darse cuenta de las mejoras en cuanto pudieron leer las características de la nueva escoba llamada Tormenta del Desierto.

Esta escoba tenía un acabado más elegante, eso era evidente. Pero aparte de las mejoras físicas pudieron leer en el letrero que tenía una mayor aceleración y en el menor tiempo, una elegante inscripción con el nombre de la escoba y una pequeña placa dorada que podía ser personalizada con el nombre del dueño.

Pero también les llamó la atención el hecho de que aquel modelo poseía un sistema antirrobo que hacia que sólo se dejase manejar por el dueño o por la persona que el dueño autorizase.

Ron y Harry no dejaban de admirar esa escoba, Ron había conseguido el curso anterior una escoba nueva cuando fue nombrado prefecto, pero ni se acercaba a aquella que acaba de ver, y Harry también deseó poder tener una de esas, pero desechó enseguida la idea, por lo que podía imaginar esa escoba debía de costar una fortuna y además, su estupenda Saeta de Fuego nunca le había hecho perder ningún partido y lo más importante, era un regalo de su padrino.

Cuando por fin pudo sacar de allí a los chicos, la señora Weasley hizo que se encaminaran hacia Flourish y Blotts, la librería de aquel lugar y la más conocida.

Una vez allí le pidió la lista de los libros de sexto a Hermione y sacó de su bolso la de quinto, curso que haría Ginny, para dirigirse al mostrador mientras ellos paseaban entre la gran cantidad de estanterías y libros que allí había.

Al consultar la lista pudieron ver que ya no todas las asignaturas para los de sexto eran obligatorias, ya que podían dejar las que habían suspendido y las que no quisieran hacer para los ÉXTASIS. Harry y Ron querían ser Aurores, por lo que el año anterior se eligieron sólo las asignaturas que necesitarían para ello, mientras que Hermione, al no saber muy bien aún lo que quería hacer, se había cogido algunas más.

Teniendo esto en cuenta y que ni Harry ni Ron podían seguir con Pociones y había algunas asignaturas que no querían seguir teniendo al final se compraron los libros de _Enfrentarse a lo indefinible _(para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura), _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, sexto curso _(para Encantamientos), _Árboles carnívoros del mundo _(para Herbología), _La búsqueda de la quinta esencia _(también para Encantamientos) y un nuevo libro para una nueva asignatura que empezarían ese año: _Magia Telepática, como usar tus verdaderos poderes_ (para Magia sin Varita). Mientras que Hermione aparte de esos también se compró la _Traducción avanzada de runas _(para Runas Antiguas) y la _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ (para Pociones).

Una vez terminadas las compras en la librería se fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin para comprarse las túnicas, no sólo las obligatorias del colegio, sino también las de gala.

Hermione no dejó que nadie viese la túnica de gala que se había comprado, mientras que Harry se compró una elegante túnica negra con discretos adornos en esmeralda que hacían juego con sus ojos. Ron no se había comprado ninguna ya que los gemelos habían cumplido la promesa que le habían hecho a Harry de que le regalarían una decente.

Comprado todo esto ya sólo les quedaba una corta visita para comprar material de escritura en una pequeña tienda cerca de la tienda de túnicas e ir a la botica para que Hermione se comprara lo que le hacia falta para Pociones.

En la pequeña papelería se llevaron varios rollos de pergaminos, numerosos tarros de tinta y algunas plumas nuevas para sustituir las que tenían, ya algo gastadas por el uso.

Una vez en la botica, Hermione compró lo último que necesitaba, en esta ocasión fue sólo acompañada de Ginny y la señora Weasley mientras los chicos y el señor Weasley las esperaba en la terraza de Florean Fortescue tomando un helado.

Entre los materiales nuevos que Hermione necesitaba se encontraba un juego de ingredientes para pociones avanzadas y dos calderos nuevos, ambos de peltre, uno de la medida 7 y otro del 10.

Terminadas todas las compras se dirigieron a la heladería para reunirse con los demás, todos iban mucho más cargados de lo que habían llegado. En cuanto se sentaron para descansar un rato y se relajaron un poco con un helado se dispusieron a hacer la última visita del día, se dirigieron a la tienda de artículos de broma de los gemelos.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la tienda se dieron cuenta de que todo era una maravilla. La tienda era enorme y los gemelos, nada más de entrada, ya la habían decorado para que fuera de todo menos discreta y aburrida.

En la parte exterior, imitando a los típicos trucos de magia _muggles_ había un enorme sombrero de copa negro del cual no hacia más que entrar y salir un enorme conejo blanco con ojos claros. Y el anuncio de un nuevo producto que pretendía convertir la terrorífica marca tenebrosa de lord Voldemort en un chiste, cosa que no le hacia nada de gracia a la señora Weasley por si les ocasionaba algún problema con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o alguno de sus mortífagos.

Una vez dentro, cosa que resultó ser algo difícil por la cantidad de gente que había en el interior, se dispusieron a buscar a los gemelos para saludarles. Cuando los encontraron, dejaron la tienda en manos de su socio y amigo Lee Jordan, el que era el comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch y de una empleada y les mostraron hasta el ultimo rincón de la tienda.

En cuanto todos se separaron para mirar más atentamente todo lo que había en la tienda en busca de algo que les pudiera interesar, los gemelos se acercaron a Harry con la intención de ver qué le parecía en lo que se había convertido su premio del Torneo.

— Bueno, ¿qué opinas de la tienda? -preguntó Fred.

— ¿Crees que hemos gastado bien tu dinero? -agregó George antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada.

— La verdad es que la tienda es increíble, y no es mi dinero -replicó Harry-, es vuestro, y lo habéis usado muy bien por lo que veo -añadió con una sonrisa.

Tras una breve conversación en la que los gemelos le explicaron la nueva gama de productos y la buena aceptación de la gente se llevaron a Harry a un apartado y le tendieron una bolsa.

— ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Harry sin comprender.

— Es tu dinero -dijo George.

— Ahora que la cosa nos va bien ya podemos devolvértelo -añadió Fred.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y negó.

— No lo quiero, ese dinero es vuestro, ni lo quiero ni lo necesito -dijo Harry muy convencido, los gemelos se miraron con incredulidad, y antes de que pudiesen salir de esa incredulidad añadió-: Solo hacedme un favor.

— Lo que quieras -contestaron los dos al unísono.

— Seguid trasmitiendo alegría y felicidad a la gente, creo que les hará falta y muy pronto.

— Hecho -dijeron de nuevo a la vez.

— Pero con una condición -dijo Fred.

— ¿Cual? -preguntó receloso Harry.

Ambos gemelos se miraron un segundo para luego mirarle a él.

— Te llevaras siempre que quieras lo que quieras, y nada de pagar -dijo George mientras Fred asentía con cada palabra de su hermano.

Harry dudó un momento, sabía que los chicos lo decían en serio y de corazón, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de pensar que pudiese aprovecharse de lo que ellos inventaban, pero al cabo de un rato y al ver cómo era observado no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

— Esta bien, chicos.

Los gemelos sonrieron con satisfacción y salieron del apartado para reunirse con los demás, antes de que se fueran le tendieron a Harry una bolsa con algunos de sus últimos inventos.

Tras despedirse y volver a recorrer la tienda con la mirada los Weasley salieron de la tienda junto a sus hijos y Harry y Hermione camino al Caldero Chorreante donde volverían a _La Madriguera_ de la misma forma en la que habían llegado.


	6. Capítulo 6: VISITA AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON II

**CAPÍTULO 6:** VISITA AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON (parte II):

Sonia se levantó muy alegre y emocionada esa mañana, apenas había podido dormir en los últimos días y menos aquellas noche ante la perspectiva de poder acercarse un poco mas hacia su sueño de ir a Hogwarts.

Ese era el día en el que el traslador que le había mandado el profesor Dumbledore para que pudiese viajar hasta Londres se activaría. Hacia un par de semanas que lo había recibido junto a una nota del director que le comunicaba que ese traslador había sido programado de forma especial por el Ministerio de Magia Inglés para que pudiese hacer el viaje que le permitiese estudiar allí.

Sabía que no era fácil obtener permiso para un traslador y menos aun si se trataba de uno para viajar de un país a otro.

Junto a las instrucciones le comunicaba que se activaría el último sábado de las vacaciones a las 9 de la mañana hora inglesa y que después de que realizara las compras necesarias la visitaría en un bar-hospedería llamado el Caldero Chorreante, lugar donde estaba la entrada al Callejón Diagon donde podría realizar las compras, para someterse a la entrevista que le había dicho que le haría antes de poder aceptar su admisión en la carta en la que confirmó que tendría una plaza.

Según su reloj, que ya había cambiado a la hora inglesa para evitar errores, eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina ya se encontraban sus padres terminando de desayunar.

— Buenos días, hija -la saludó su madre en cuanto la vio entrar a la cocina.

— Buenos días, mamá, papá -respondió ella sonriendo.

— Parece que estas muy triste por tu marcha a un internado inglés -ironizó su padre al ver la feliz cara de su hija.

— No sabes cuánto -siguió la broma de su padre mientras no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Sonia se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, no desayunó mucho, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para llenarse mucho.

— ¿Tienes todo preparado para cuando tengamos que irnos? -preguntó su madre.

— Claro, tampoco tenía mucho que preparar teniendo en cuenta que debo comprármelo todo nuevo -dijo Sonia, tras una pausa añadió-: De momento sólo he metido en el baúl ropa normal por si me apetece visitar el pueblo que hay cerca del colegio en los días de permiso y cosas de aseo. Ah, y la jaula de _Lyra_, ahora esta entregando una carta, pero la avise de dónde podía encontrarme cuando terminase.

— En ese caso mi espalda te agradecerá mucho que vayas ligera de equipaje -dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, no será necesario -contradijo ella-, cuando vayamos a irnos encogeré el baúl y me lo guardare en un bolsillo, ya lo agrandare cuando este en esa hospedería cuando termine mis compras.

— ¿No decías que habías leído que en ese colegio no te permiten hacer magia fuera de él? -se extrañó su madre-. A ver si te van a expulsar antes de haber entrado.

— Tranquila mamá -dijo con una sonrisa-, he pensado en eso, pero tu misma lo has dicho, es en ese colegio donde no se permite hacer magia fuera del colegio y técnicamente aún no pertenezco a ese colegio hasta que no tenga mi entrevista con el director y aquí si se permite hacer magia de forma moderada. También creo que el director dijo algo de que me haría también unas pruebas de nivel o algo de eso, pero no estoy muy segura de a qué se refería con eso.

No se notaba preocupada ante el hecho de la posibilidad de unas pruebas de nivel significara lo que significara eso, no creía que tuviera ningún problema con ese tema.

Sus padres no pudieron evitar mirarse de forma asombrada ante el ingenio de su hija.

— Pues si que lo has pensado bien para tener todos lo cabos atados -dijo su padre.

— He tenido tiempo para saber todo lo que hay que saber de ese colegio en estas vacaciones -dijo Sonia mientras terminaba de desayunar.

Cuando todos habían terminado de desayunar y lo hubieron recogido todo, Sonia se dirigió a la entrada donde estaba su, hasta de momento casi vacío, baúl y tras encogerlo con un ligero movimiento de varita con un hechizo no verbal, se lo guardó en su bolsillo delantero izquierdo, mientras escondía su varita en un bolsillo especial que había puesto en toda su ropa _muggle_ en el lado derecho delantero, donde podría sacarla con facilidad y rapidez en caso de ser necesario al ser diestra.

Mientras ella hacia esto, sus padres se había dirigido a coger sus pertenencias, su padre sólo llevaba su cartera, con suficiente dinero mágico para las compras que necesitaría su hija (días antes había ido con su hija a un pequeño banco mágico español para cambiar dinero _muggle _por mágico y, aunque su hija aún no lo sabia, también había cambiado dinero para hacerle un buen regalo por su cumpleaños, que había sido hacia poco tiempo, y por haber conseguido las notas que le habían permitido entrar en uno de los mejores colegios mágicos del mundo), las llaves y su móvil y su madre llevaba un pequeño bolso con las llaves de casa, su móvil y algo de dinero _muggle_ para darle después a su hija para que pudiera pagarse un taxi que la llevara a la estación de tren el día que tuviera que cogerlo para ir al colegio.

Una vez todos estuvieron preparados, y tras consultar el reloj, se dirigieron al salón donde había un viejo periódico inglés sobre una mesa de té, el traslador que los llevaría al Caldero Chorreante, entrada al Callejón Diagon y que estaba a punto de activarse.

Todos depositaron un dedo sobre el periódico tras verificar que todas las ventanas del salón estaban cerradas y tras un rápido fulgor azul desaparecieron de ahí para encontrarse segundos después ante la vieja barra de bar de lo que supusieron era el Caldero Chorreante.

Tras la barra, un viejo camarero, que dijo llamarse Tom, les dio la bienvenida, no hicieron falta muchas presentaciones, era obvio que el profesor Dumbledore había estado allí para avisarle de su llegada.

Tras un saludo de cortesía y tras confirmar que ella era Sonia Martínez los guió hasta el patio donde les indicó cómo acceder al Callejón Diagon y donde les confirmó que Sonia poseía una reserva para pasar allí las noches que faltaban hasta el inicio de clases a cuenta del colegio y que el profesor Dumbledore había confirmado su visita para después de comer.

Una vez dentro del Callejón Diagon y tras un rápido vistazo a la que era la calle comercial mágica más impresionante que habían visto nunca emprendieron el camino hacia su día de compras.

Teniendo en cuenta que sabían que la asignatura favorita de su hija eran las Pociones, lo primero que hicieron fue proponerle ir primero hacia la botica para que se hiciese con los ingredientes y materiales que necesitaría para ese curso.

Una vez en la botica se compró los dos calderos de peltre que pedía la lista, uno de número 7 y otro del número 10. Después eligió una balanza de latón de alta precisión para poder medir mejor los ingredientes y después se compró el juego de ingredientes para pociones avanzadas que era lo último sobre Pociones que pedía la lista. A pesar de tenerlo todo, echó un vistazo por la tienda y vio que la dependienta tenia un juego especial para pociones avanzadas de alto nivel que contenía algunos ingredientes algo difíciles de encontrar, aprovechando que había cogido sus ahorros se compró dos de esos juegos especiales de ingredientes con el objetivo de seguir perfeccionando las recetas de las pociones que había estado mejorando en los últimos años.

Cuando estuvo ya satisfecha con su adquisición en la botica decidió ir a por los nuevos libros de texto.

Había leído varias veces durante el verano la lista de los libros, sabia que no tendría porqué comprárselos todos, sólo los de las asignaturas que quisiera seguir estudiando para sus ÉXTASIS, por lo que después de tanto pensarlo se dirigió con decisión al dependiente.

Una vez frente al dependiente y habiendo llegado ya su turno, comenzó por pedirle _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 6), Últimos avances en encantamientos _y_La búsqueda de la quinta esencia _(para Encantamientos). _Guía de transformaciones avanzadas_ (para Transformaciones). _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ (para Pociones y Herbología). _Pociones y más Pociones _y_ Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ (para Pociones). _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, _Teoría de defensa mágica _y _Enfrentarse a lo indefinible _(para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras). _Disipar las nieblas del futuro _(para Adivinación). _Árboles carnívoros del mundo _(para Herbología). Y por último_ Magia Telepática, como usar tus verdaderos poderes _(para Magia sin Varita).

Según la lista, también necesitaría un libro para Pociones llamado _Filtros y Pociones mágicas_, pero ese libro ya lo tenia y, según acababa de recordar, estaba dentro de su casi vacío baúl. Ese era el libro que leía en el jardín de su antiguo colegio el día que tuvo aquel extraño sueño.

No es que ese libro fuera necesario en ese colegio, pero era uno de los muchos que, con el paso del tiempo, había consultado en la biblioteca de su antiguo colegio y del que había sacado una copia, como hacia con todos los libros que de alguna forma le hubiesen parecido interesantes.

Incluso en alguna que otra ocasión había utilizado ese libro en clase para seguir sus instrucciones para la elaboración de algunas pociones que su profesor les pedía, le parecía que la forma de explicar de ese libro era mucho mejor del que usaban en clase.

Había decidido dejar atrás la asignatura de Historia de la Magia (la veía muy aburrida), Astrología, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas (no pensaba que estas le sirviesen para su futuro). En cambio había decidido seguir con Adivinación, nunca había tenido un profesor que le enseñase mucho sobre eso, pero siempre había tenido en cierta forma un don para eso.

Como le había pedido el profesor Dumbledore en la carta que recibió confirmando la disponibilidad de una plaza, ella le escribió tras ver la lista de los libros comunicándole las asignaturas que había decidido cursar y las que había decidido abandonar. Y eso, sin que ella lo supiese, le había ayudado para saber de qué asignaturas tendría que comprobar su nivel.

Con un montón de libros enormes y pesados salió de la librería para dirigirse a la papelería más cercana.

Una vez allí, lo primero que se compró fue una mochila para poder guardar en ella todos los libros que acababa de comprar, después de guardarlos en ella y de encogerlo todo bajo la extraña mirada de la dependienta, se lo guardó en el bolsillo junto con su baúl. Después compró un gran número de pergaminos y tinteros y un par de plumas. Siempre le gustaba tener alguna pluma de repuesto por si acaso.

Al ser esa la bolsa que dedujo su padre que sería la menos pesada fue la que se ofreció a llevar mientras su hija y su mujer se dirigían a una tienda llamada Madame Malkin a comprar las túnicas mientras él las esperaba con paciencia en la entrada.

Una vez en el interior de la tienda empezó con las túnicas escolares, según su lista necesitaría tres túnicas sencillas negras y una capa de invierno negra con broches plateados. En cuanto la dueña de la túnica tuvo la medida de la chica se ocupó de hacerle los arreglos necesarios y de poner su nombre en todas las prendas.

Terminada la tarea del uniforme, se dispuso a elegir lo que para ella era la peor tarea: elegir una túnica de gala.

Nunca le había gustado todo eso de las fiestas y eso era lo que indicaba el que en la lista apareciera como parte de lo necesario una túnica de gala. Ese tipo de eventos siempre le habían hecho recordar que no era una de las chicas más populares del colegio. Tenia amigas, si, pero no demasiadas, sólo aquellas que no la veían como un bicho raro cada vez que mencionaba que le apasionaban las Pociones.

Siempre que alguien se había acercado a ella había parecido que en un principio les caía bien, pero sabia que no era muy divertido relacionarse con una chica a la que le encantase estar más rodeada de calderos humeantes o de un buen libro que de fiestas. Bastante malo era eso como para confesar que en su tiempo libre investigaba minuciosamente las pociones que salían en los libros para intentar crea una nueva forma de elaborarlas para que pudiesen tener un mayor efecto, más potente, realizando las pociones en el menor tiempo posible.

Llegar a conseguir eso era algo difícil que necesitaba mucho tiempo, trabajo y dedicación, pero lo había conseguido. El fruto de su trabajo daba resultados. Ya había conseguido mejorar la forma de preparación de varias pociones y con extraordinarios resultados. Un gran avance en lo relacionado a las pociones que no había podido contarle a nadie por miedo al rechazo de ser un bicho raro.

Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos y se volvió a concentrar en su túnica de gala.

Su madre ya había preseleccionado varias túnicas, muy variadas. Era extraordinario el entusiasmo que ponía en todo ello teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido ningún contacto con el mundo mágico hasta que su hija fue admitida a un colegio de magia.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las túnicas que se había probado hasta entonces, y de las muchas que había ido mirando mientras pasaba una a una las perchas que colgaban por todas partes hasta que vio una que la hizo despertar.

No sabia muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero algo en ella le decía que esa era la indicada para ella, con una perspectiva algo mejorada sobre lo que pensaba sobre los bailes y las fiestas miró a su madre para que le diera su opinión sobre la túnica que tenia entre sus manos y su madre al verla sólo pudo sonreír.

Ese simple gesto hizo que le entraran ganas de probársela y ver si le seguía gustando tanto cuando la tuviera puesta, pero a pesar de eso le pidió opinión a su madre antes de girarse hacia el espejo y ver el resultado por ella misma y lo que vio la fascinó.

Tal vez llegara a gustarle en cierta medida eso de dejar de parecer un poco el patito feo aunque fuese una vez al año.

Y sin pensarlo más y con la aprobación de su madre se compró esa túnica.

Terminadas las compras de la vestimenta y de todo lo demás ya estaba lista para volver al Caldero Chorreante para comer algo antes de que sus padres volvieran a casa y de que ella tuviera la entrevista con el director del colegio y así se lo hizo saber a sus padres, pero ellos tenían otra idea en mente antes de volver.

— Ya he terminado de comprar todo lo que ponía en la lista -le dijo Sonia a sus padres-, ya podemos volver al Caldero Chorreante para comer antes de separarnos.

— Antes de irnos me gustaría ir a visitar una tienda que he visto -dijo su padre-, creo que era de algo sobre Quidditch o algo de eso, no lo he podido ver bien porque tenía el escaparate lleno de gente, tal vez haya algo interesante, ¿qué me dices? -preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija y mirando a su mujer, los dos sabían que era una de las pasiones de su hija.

— No se -dudó un poco.

— Vamos, puede que sea interesante -la animó su madre.

Sabia que sus padres conocían su amor por ese deporte, era su otra pasión junto con las Pociones.

Había entrado al equipo de Quidditch de su casa en su primer año, algo raro, no sólo para un alumno joven, sino también para uno que venia de una familia y educación _muggle_ y que no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el deporte o escobas voladoras hasta que llegó al colegio.

Nunca había estado mucho tiempo seguido en una misma posición, se decencia decentemente en todas e iba alternando en una u otra posición dependiendo de la necesidad que hubiese tenido el equipo, aunque lo que más le gustaba era ser cazadora, pero ser buscadora tampoco había estado tan mal, se había divertido y le había servido de ayuda ser más ligera y menuda que los demás buscadores.

Recordando los buenos momentos vividos jugando al Quidditch y pensando que podría echar de menos ese deporte por no poder jugar ese año decidió ceder al deseo de sus padres de visitar esa tienda.

Se encaminaron en dirección a donde había dicho su padre que estaba la tienda, ya desde lejos se podía ver que había mucha gente mirando el escaparate, pero Sonia dedujo que a esas horas, por ser la hora de comer, habría menos gente que durante el resto del día.

Cuando pudieron hacerse un hueco para mirar ellos el escaparate vieron el motivo por el que todos estuvieran allí con admiración en su rostro, no es que ellos entendieran mucho sobre escobas voladoras o sobre cosas de esas, pero pudieron deducirlo por la cara de asombro y admiración que puso su hija en cuanto la vio.

Se trataba de una escoba magnifica, a su madre le pareció preciosa, muy bien pulida y muy brillante, con las ramitas perfectamente alineadas. La escoba llevaba su nombre grabado: Tormenta del Desierto, y también había una pequeña placa dorada en la que se podía poner el nombre del dueño.

Sonia, tras leer el cartel con las características de la escoba y tras explicarle las diferencias con su actual escoba, una Saeta de Fuego, siguió admirándola. Se trataba de la escoba más veloz del mercado y, de momento, la única con un sistema antirrobo tan único que sólo permitía su utilización al dueño o a la persona a la que el dueño autorizase.

Tan ensimismada estaba con esa escoba que no se dio cuenta cuando su padre se escabulló entre el bullicio de gente y entró a la tienda tras un gesto de asentimiento de su mujer.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, lo único que hizo fue dirigirse con decisión al dependiente para preguntar por algo apropiado para su hija por su cumpleaños que había sido a finales de Junio, pero que no le habían comprado nada hasta ver si los resultados de sus exámenes le permitían entrar al nuevo colegio y así darle un mayor regalo.

Una vez elegido el regalo y pagado una importante cantidad por él, le pidió al dependiente que lo envolviera y que lo encogiera para que la sorpresa de su hija fuera mayor cuando pudiese abrirlo en la tranquilidad del Caldero Chorreante.

Terminada la transacción salió disimuladamente de la tienda y se unió discretamente a su hija y a su mujer. En cuanto llegó hasta ellas le hizo una señal a su mujer que le hiciese entender que había comprado el regalo para su hija y después de un momento más en el que estuvo Sonia terminando de admirar la escoba se dirigieron los tres al Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante le pidieron al dueño la llave de la que sería la habitación de su hija hasta que llegara el momento de irse al colegio para dejar las compras mientras les preparaban una mesa para poder comer algo.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación, entraron y cerraron la puerta. Mientras Sonia se encaminó a abrir la ventana, sus padres se sentaron en la cama. Después de abrir la ventana se dispuso a sacar de su bolsillo su baúl y su nueva mochila llena con sus nuevos libros y los devolvió a su tamaño natural, después se acercó al lado de la cama donde estaba su madre para coger la bolsa con lo necesario para Pociones y las túnicas y luego se dirigió al lado de su padre para coger la bolsa con el material de escritura. Cuando lo tuvo todo ordenado en el baúl se giró hacia sus padres que la observaban.

— Ya he terminado de guardarlo todo en el baúl -dijo Sonia mirando a sus padres-. ¿Bajamos a comer?

— Aun no -dijo su madre.

Sonia la miró extrañada, pero antes de poder decir nada su padre habló.

— Antes de bajar queremos darte algo.

— ¿El qué?

— Un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado -dijo su padre sacando el diminuto paquetito en el que se había convertido el regalo tras haberlo encogido el dependiente.

— Y también por tus notas y por haber conseguido ser admitida en el nuevo colegio -añadió su madre.

— No tendríais que haberme comprado nada, de verdad -dijo Sonia sonrojándose levemente.

— Estamos seguros de que te va a gusta -dijo su padre con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su mujer.

— ¿Qué es?

— Si quieres saberlo tendrás que abrirlo -dijo su madre emocionada y sonriendo mientras le tendía el paquete que su marido le había dado.

Sonia se acercó y cogió el paquetito que le ofrecía. Con una mano temblorosa intentó comenzar a abrirlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún progreso su padre la detuvo.

— Antes de abrirlo tendrías que agrandarlo -dijo su padre-, le dije al dependiente que lo encogiera para que fuera más fácil traerlo.

Sonia le miro extrañada, pero hizo caso a su indicación, sacó la varita y lo agrandó con un ligero movimiento y un hechizo no verbal.

Ante ella ahora había un paquete grande, alargado y fino. Con este nuevo tamaño le resultó mucho más fácil poder proceder a abrirlo.

Se quedó sin palabras, los ojos se le habían abierto de la sorpresa y esa reacción hizo sonreír a sus padres, estaba claro que no le había gustado el regalo, sino que le había encantado. Entre sus manos tenia una Tormenta del Desierto, la escoba que acaban de ver en el escaparate y que la había impresionado tanto.

La tristeza inicial por haber tenido que dejar en casa su antigua escoba por no tener pensado intentar o tener opciones de entrar en ningún equipo este año había quedado en el olvido. Puede que ese año pensara dedicarse a los estudios y dejar de lado el Quidditch, pero pensaba volar en ella cuando necesitara desconectar.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que consiguió articular algún sonido que fuera entendible.

— Madre mía, es una Tormenta del Desierto... es increíble... muchas gracias -dijo saliendo de su estado de Shock y abrazando a sus padres-, de verdad, muchas gracias.

— De nada hija -dijo su madre con una sonrisa-, te lo mereces.

— Ahora si que podemos bajar a comer -dijo su padre-, me muero de hambre.

— Pero antes -interrumpió su madre el andar de su marido hacia la puerta-, creo que deberías guardarte el dinero para el taxi que te lleve a la estación el 1 de Septiembre -añadió su madre mientras rebuscaba su cartera entre su bolso y le tendía unos billetes.

— Eso me hace recordar que me ha sobrado algo de dinero mágico -dijo su padre-, no es mucho, pero tal vez te haga falta cuando podáis visitar el pueblo ese que hay cerca del colegio -y él también le dio dinero, esta vez en forma de monedas de oro, plata y bronce.

Los tres juntos se dispusieron a bajar a comer en la mesa que Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, había preparado para ellos en un rincón tranquilo. Después de la ligera comida se pusieron a hablar de lo diferente que era ese mundo mágico al que había en su país.

Tan enfrascados habían estado en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que Tom les anunció la llegada del profesor Dumbledore.

Se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y salieron del comedor para encontrarse con el director en la parte del bar.

Después de las presentaciones de rigor y una breve charla para romper el hielo, Dumbledore les tendió a los padres de Sonia otro traslador en forma de una vieja tetera desportillada y con flores que los enviaría de vuelta a casa, advirtiéndoles que se podría en marcha en diez minutos.

Dejo que se despidieran tranquilamente de su hija, y tras su marcha, se dirigió a la muchacha.

— Bueno señorita Martínez, creo que ha llegado la hora de que mantengamos una breve charla que tenemos pendiente. ¿No le parece?

— Estoy de acuerdo, profesor -contestó la chica.

— Iremos a un sitio mas tranquilo. Le he pedido al dueño que me reserve una sala privada, allí nadie nos interrumpirá.

— Perfecto, señor.

Dumbledore se dirigió a la barra donde el dueño estaba colocando unas botellas bajo ésta.

— Tom, ¿tiene lista la sala privada que le pedí para hoy?

— Si, Albus, le he preparado la número tres, es la más tranquila -contestó el cantinero- permíteme que les muestre el camino -añadió mientras se disponía a salir de la barra.

— Tranquilo, Tom, conozco el camino -se giró hacia Sonia-, señorita Martínez, si es tan amable de seguirme...

— Claro, profesor.

Y los dos se dirigieron por un estrecho pasillo hasta atravesar una puerta con un número 3 de latón y cerrar tras ellos.


End file.
